La Cabaña
by AngiieexDn.n
Summary: Xena tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no recostarse contra la bardo. La piel le quemaba donde sus suaves manos mantenían el contacto. Era perfectamente consciente de los muslos de Gabrielle contra los suyos, así como del estómago de la joven contra su espalda. Esos pensamientos no eran normales en la guerrera, al menos a plena luz del día.
1. Chapter 1

La Cabaña

Su autora es:By B. L. Miller.

Yo solo la reprodusco.

 **Descargo 1:** Los personajes de Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, Hércules e Iolaus pertenecen a la MCA/Universal, así como todos sus derechos. Yo sólo los he tomado prestados para esta historia.

 **Descargo 2:** Esta historia contiene escenas gráficas y explícitas de dos mujeres haciendo el amor. Si eso te ofende... no camines, corre. También hay escenas de violencia física y psicológica. Estás advertido.

El uso de la historia de Gabrielle "Poseidón y Los Amantes" ha sido autorizado por L.N. James y se encuentra en su fanfic "Breaking Bread", también de XWP.

Por favor, disfruten. Está historia xD.

-Bueno, por lo menos el suelo está mullido y seco -murmuró Xena extendiendo su manta. El gélido aire nocturno la hizo temblar. -Espero que la temperatura no siga bajando, o seré incapaz de pegar ojo. -Luego echó unos cuantos troncos más al fuego.

-Xena, tengo una idea -dijo Gabrielle-. ¿Por qué no dormimos juntas? El calor corporal nos mantendrá aisladas del frío. -Se puso en pie y llevó su manta junto a la de Xena.

-¿Y si simplemente hago una hoguera más grande? -dijo Xena. Últimamente no se sentía cómoda cuando Gabrielle se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella.

-No hace falta. Venga, vamos a dormir un poco. -Gabrielle se tumbó y palmeó el suelo, a su lado. Consciente de que no había forma de evitarlo, Xena se quitó la armadura y se echó junto a ella.

La bardo se acercó, adaptó su cuerpo a la forma del de su amiga y se durmió rápidamente. Xena, por su parte, se quedó allí, totalmente despierta, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la tibieza de aquella piel, pegada a la suya. Sus sentimientos hacia la bardo habían cambiado, con el tiempo, de protectora a amiga. Ahora no estaba del todo segura de lo que sentía. La idea de perder a Gabrielle era algo que no podía soportar, pero no sabía si sería capaz de contener sus deseos mucho más tiempo.

-Mmm -susurró la bardo mientras rodeaba con su brazo el cuerpo de Xena. La guerrera a su vez le cubrió la mano con la suya, acariciando cariñosamente sus dedos. Una sensación familiar surgió en aquel momento del cuerpo de Xena. Gabrielle la abrazó con más fuerza, acercándose a ella.

-Gabrielle, tengo calor. Voy a echarme en otro sitio -dijo Xena intentando soltarse del brazo de Gabrielle. Éste se afianzó al instante, manteniendo a Xena justo donde estaba.

-No -dijo Gabrielle, levantando la cabeza para mirar a la guerrera-. Quédate conmigo. No pasa nada. -Los dedos de la bardo comenzaron a acariciar el estómago de Xena a través de la fina tela de su camisa.

-Creo que no es una buena idea, Gabrielle -dijo Xena, haciendo girar su cuerpo y alejándose de la bardo. Luego se levantó y fue hasta el fuego, arrojando distraídamente pequeños palitos a las llamas.

-Xena, ¿he hecho algo malo? -Gabrielle se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos y miró a la guerrera. Deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo echar abajo los muros que Xena había construido a su alrededor.

-No, pero tengo que estar pendiente del fuego. Tú vuelve a dormirte, Gabrielle. -Los ojos de Xena no se habían apartado ni por un segundo de las llamas. La bardo suspiró y le dio la espalda, consciente de que aquella noche iba a pasarla lejos de su amiga... otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente partieron hacia Permious, una pequeña aldea cercana. Xena montada en Argo. Gabrielle caminando a su lado.

-Gabrielle, quiero llegar antes del atardecer.

-Sabes que no me gusta montar.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo. -Xena alargó un brazo, ofreciéndoselo a la bardo. Gabrielle se dejó llevar sobre el caballo a regañadientes. Se acomodó detrás, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la guerrera por su propia seguridad. Notó entonces que Xena estaba muy erguida, casi rígida. Se preguntó si seguiría dolorida por la batalla de la semana anterior.

Xena tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no recostarse contra la bardo. La piel le quemaba donde sus suaves manos mantenían el contacto. Era perfectamente consciente de los muslos de Gabrielle contra los suyos, así como del estómago de la joven contra su espalda. Esos pensamientos no eran normales en la guerrera, al menos a plena luz del día. Trató de apartarlos de su mente.

Permious era sólo una de tantas aldeas como las que solían cruzar. El procedimiento normal era esperar a que Xena comprobara la seguridad de la taberna y luego que Gabrielle la esperara allí hasta que terminara de acomodar a Argo en el establo. Esta vez, sin embargo, Xena se dirigió a él directamente.

-¿Por qué no vamos primero a la taberna? -preguntó Gabrielle saltando de la grupa de Argo hasta el suelo.

-No quiero que te quedes allí sola. -Xena se volvió y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la bardo-. Gabrielle, mientras estemos aquí quiero que te quedes siempre donde yo pueda verte, ¿entendido? -Gabrielle miró profundamente a los ojos azules de Xena, buscando una respuesta. Lo que vio en ellos la sorprendió. Preocupación, por supuesto, pero también algo más. Algo indescifrable.

-Xena, sabes que puedo cuidarm...

-Lo digo en serio, Gabrielle. -La voz de Xena era firme, y silenció cualquier protesta. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el mozo de cuadra para acordar con él los cuidados de su yegua. Gabrielle por su parte comenzó a desatar sus mantas y alforjas de la silla de montar.

A pesar de su apariencia exterior, la taberna estaba limpia y bien iluminada. Xena entró primero y echó un vistazo a la habitación en busca de problemas. Satisfecha, indicó a Gabrielle que ya podía entrar.

-Búscanos una mesa. Yo conseguiré comida y una habitación.

-Vale -dijo Gabrielle encaminándose al fondo de la estancia. Sabía que a Xena le gustaba estar atrás, en un lugar desde el cual pudiera controlar toda la sala. Se sentó frente a una mesa pequeña y esperó a que Xena se reuniera con ella.

-¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú tan sola? -dijo a la bardo un tipo enorme y apestoso con acento visiblemente lascivo. Ella casi perdió el apetito cuando su aliento le inundó los pulmones. Instintivamente, sus manos se crisparon sobre su cayado, preparándose para utilizarlo en caso de que fuera necesario. Él se acercó dispuesto a llevarla hasta su mesa, pero un rápido movimiento detrás de él le dejó el brazo doblado contra la espalda.

-Di que sientes haberla molestado -siseó una voz suave. Gabrielle levantó la mirada, esperando encontrar a Xena. Se sorprendió al descubrir que había sido otra mujer la que la había ayudado en esta ocasión. Era tan alta como Xena, de constitución similar, pelo corto y castaño y ojos grises.

-Lo... lo siento -farfulló cuando la mujer le retorció el brazo con más fuerza. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, le dejó ir. Él se encaminó inmediatamente hacia la puerta. Gabrielle sintió entonces una suave mano sobre su hombro. No necesitó mirar para saber que, esta vez sí, se trataba de Xena.

-Gracias -dijo la bardo mirando a la desconocida.

-De nada. -La mujer miró a Gabrielle, luego a Xena-. Me llamo Drax. Vi a ese tipo ir hacia ti y pensé echarte una mano.

-Gracias otra vez, Drax. Yo soy Gabrielle, y esta es...

-Xena. Ha pasado mucho tiempo -afirmó Drax. Desde su posición, Gabrielle pudo ver la gélida mirada que Xena mantenía sobre la otra mujer.

-Drax -contestó fríamente Xena al tiempo que afianzaba su abrazo en torno a los hombros de Gabrielle.

-Bien, disculpadme. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Gabrielle -dijo Drax irguiéndose. Después inclinó brevemente la cabeza en dirección a Xena y se marchó.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó Gabrielle cuando Xena se sentó a su lado. La guerrera echó un largo trago de vino antes de contestar.

-La conozco. -Eso fue todo. Gabrielle adivinó por el tono de su voz que aquella conversación había terminado.

-¿Nos has podido encontrar habitación?

-Sí, en el piso de arriba, al final del pasillo -contestó Xena. Una joven les puso delante varias bandejas de comida. Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver entre ella una hogaza de pan de nueces.

-¡Xena!

-Sabía que te gustaría -dijo Xena. Sonrió mientras Gabrielle se servía un gran pedazo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle el modo en que Gabrielle reaccionaba ante el más pequeño gesto de amabilidad por su parte-. Intenta no comértelo todo de una vez -añadió, recordando cómo afectaba en concreto aquel tipo de pan a la bardo.

Comieron en silencio. Gabrielle estaba disfrutando demasiado de la comida como para darse cuenta de que los ojos de la guerrera descansaban en alguien más, alguien de aquella habitación. Drax.

-Xena, ¿de qué conoces a Drax? -inquirió Gabrielle mientras se preparaban para irse a dormir. La habitación era pequeña, apenas con espacio suficiente para la cama que compartían. Xena ya estaba tumbada. Se elevó sobre un codo y miró a la bardo.

-La conozco de hace tiempo.

-¿De cuando eras un señor de la guerra?

-Gabrielle, ¿no podemos hablar de otra cosa? -Xena no quería seguir con aquella línea de interrogatorio.

-De acuerdo. Una extraña viene en mi ayuda antes que tú y no quieres hablar del tema. Luego apenas me diriges dos palabras durante la cena. Ella no te gusta, ¿verdad?

-No -fue la concisa respuesta-. Gabrielle, ven a la cama. Hablaremos de esto en otro momento. -Xena se dio media vuelta, evitando mirar a la bardo.

-Claro que lo haremos -replicó Gabrielle con sarcasmo mientras se metía en la cama. Dormía al cabo de pocos minutos. Xena apenas pudo hacerlo en toda la noche. Su mente giraba en torno a Gabrielle... y la guerrera de ojos grises.

-Gabrielle. -Xena la movió ligeramente por un hombro-. Gabrielle, vamos, es hora de levantarse. -La movió con más fuerza.

-Estoy despierta, estoy despierta -susurró Gabrielle dándose media vuelta.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Argo. Quiero que te quedes en la taberna. ¿Me oyes? Nada de pasear por la aldea.

-¿Por qué? -Gabrielle se sentó, ya totalmente despierta. Xena nunca le había prohibido salir antes.

-Gabrielle, lo digo en serio. Quédate aquí -dijo Xena con un tono autoritario que contenía más enfado del que realmente sentía.

-Vale. Me quedaré aquí, como una prisionera -murmuró Gabrielle.

-No estás prisionera. Simplemente quiero que te quedes aquí dentro.

-Como ordenéis, mi señora.

-¡Gabrielle! -Los ojos de Xena se entrecerraron ligeramente.

-Lo siento -farfulló la bardo. Xena dio media vuelta y se marchó. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, Gabrielle arrojó hacia allí una almohada y gritó-. ¡Guerrera estúpida! -Xena sonrío durante todo el camino hacia el establo.

Gabrielle bajó las escaleras y pidió el desayuno. Luego fue a la misma mesa que habían ocupado la noche anterior. Una mano firme la detuvo agarrándola por el hombro. Con su cayado listo para atacar, la bardo de giró y vio a Drax frente a ella.

-¿Te importa desayunar conmigo? -preguntó la guerrera. Drax ya había visto salir a Xena-. Parece que estás sola. Si te sientas conmigo, dudo que alguno de estos idiotas se atreva a molestarte.

-Gracias -dijo Gabrielle permitiendo que Drax la guiara hacia una mesa-. Y dime, ¿de qué conoces a Xena? -inquirió la bardo una vez que se sentaron. Siempre había sentido curiosidad sobre la gente que formaba parte del pasado de Xena. Había demasiadas cosas que desconocía sobre su compañera de viaje, demasiadas cosas que Xena no podía o no quería contarle.

-Xena y yo nos conocimos hace años, cuando estábamos en el mismo ejército.

-¿Erais amigas?

-Dudo que Xena haya tenido "amigos" alguna vez. Nos conocíamos, eso es todo. Y dime, ¿qué hace una preciosa mujer como tú con un señor de la guerra? -Los ojos de Drax cruzaron la habitación, atenta al más mínimo rastro de la otra mujer.

-Xena ya no es un señor de la guerra. Y yo soy bardo. Voy con ella y cuento historias.

-Interesante -dijo Drax. Gabrielle no pudo adivinar si el comentario iba dirigido a lo que había dicho, a algo o a alguien más. De pronto, se sintió incómoda.

-¿Qué es interesante?

-Tú, bardo -dijo Drax, dejando que su voz cayese hasta un tono casi gutural-. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? Conozco un par de sitios estupendos por aquí.

-Lo siento, tengo que esperar a que Xena vuelva -respondió Gabrielle, agradeciendo en silencio que Xena le hubiese ordenado quedarse en la taberna.

-Pensaba que eras adulta y capaz de hacer lo que quisieras -se mofó Drax-. A ella no le ha importado dejarte aquí sola. Sin duda confía en que sabes valerte por ti misma.

-En lo que confía es en que me quede aquí hasta que ella regrese -contestó Gabrielle, esquivando de momento el anzuelo que Drax le había lanzado.

-Como quieras, pequeña bardo -dijo la mujer levantándose-. Sigue a ese señor de la guerra el tiempo suficiente y acabarás por descubrir la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Gabrielle se levantó a su vez y agarró a Drax por el brazo-. ¿Qué verdad? -La guerrera se giró y le sonrió, aunque de un modo no demasiado agradable.

-Quiero decir que si continúas a su lado terminarás pagando por sus errores. -Drax dio media vuelta y atravesó la puerta, planeando ya su próximo movimiento.

Xena regresó a la posada poco tiempo después. -Me alegro de que hayas terminado de desayunar. ¿Quieres ir a buscar provisiones?

-Eso suena bien -contestó Gabrielle-. Necesito tinta y pergaminos. -Decidió no mencionar su entrevista con Drax.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad, unos ojos grises seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Xena sentía el peligro, pero no era capaz de identificarlo. Reflexivamente, entraba la primera en cada tienda, atenta a cualquier señal de problemas, antes de dejar que Gabrielle la siguiera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Xena? -preguntó Gabrielle finalmente-. Te muestras más cuidadosa de lo normal. ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No. Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que no te pase nada, eso es todo. Perdona si parece que te estoy sobreprotegiendo -mintió Xena.

-Bueno, así es. Ya soy adulta, y sé tomar mis propias decisiones. Puedes estar segura de que me cuido muy bien sola, Xena. -Gabrielle le estaba dejando entrever cierta rabia. No sabía por qué la guerrera veía tan necesario protegerla del mundo.

-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras -dijo Xena en voz baja. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de Gabrielle, para que no pudiese ver el dolor que transmitía su rostro en aquel momento.

-Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer -susurró Gabrielle antes de encaminarse a la taberna. Los ojos grises contemplaron la escena con sigilo, y luego siguieron a la bardo.

Gabrielle estaba sentada en la última mesa con un vaso de sidra en la mano. Drax atravesó al estancia y se sentó junto a ella llevando consigo dos grandes jarras llenas de vino. -Buenas tardes. ¿Quieres tomar un trago conmigo? -dijo Drax agradablemente.

-No suelo beber vino -contestó Gabrielle.

-¿Porque no te gusta o porque Xena no te lo permite? -se burló Drax.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Bueno, entonces... si no vas a honrarme con tu compañía mientras bebo, al menos acepta esto como disculpa por haberte molestado -dijo Drax poniendo la jarra de vino frente a la joven bardo. En realidad Gabrielle no quería beber, pero tampoco enzarzarse en una discusión con aquella imponente mujer.

-Supongo que un trago no me hará daño -dijo mientras hacía a un lado la sidra y agarraba la jarra de vino. Drax sonrió para sí cuando la mujer de cabello cobrizo bebió del vino que ella acababa de drogar.

Drax se las había arreglado para que Gabrielle aceptara tomar una segunda jarra, similar a la anterior. Estaba convencida de que la joven bardo se encontraba ya lo suficientemente drogada y justo cuando iba a poner en práctica su plan sintió una presencia junto a ella. No necesitó mirar hacia arriba. Pudo sentir la ira en los ojos de la guerrera cayendo sobre ella.

-¿Qué le has hecho? -le interrogó Xena entre dientes.

-Nada. Solamente le pedí que tomara un trago conmigo. ¿También necesita permiso para eso? -preguntó Drax al tiempo que se levantaba para encararse con Xena. Gabrielle estaba demasiado drogada como para seguir la conversación. Ya tenía bastante tratando de no desmayarse encima de la mesa. Las dos guerreras se miraban, midiéndose en silencio.

-Apártate de ella, Drax -dijo Xena con la ira y el odio transpirándose en cada palabra.

-Creo que es la joven bardo quien debe decidir a quién quiere cerca, señor de la guerra. ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú por ella? -Drax no ocultó en absoluto su intención de plantear abiertamente aquello como un enfrentamiento.

-Gabrielle puede decidir por sí misma, Drax. Pero por tu bien, apártate de ella -dijo Xena, devolviéndole la amenaza. Se apartó de Drax y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Gabrielle-. Gabrielle, vamos. Ya has bebido bastante por hoy. -Ayudó a la bardo a incorporarse y la llevó hacia las escaleras, a su habitación. Xena no necesitó mirar a su espalda para adivinar que los ojos de Drax las seguían de cerca.

-¿A dónde vamos? -dijo Gabrielle abriendo lentamente los ojos. Acababa de amanecer, pero Xena ya había recogido todas sus cosas.

-Tenemos que marcharnos de esta aldea. Es demasiado peligrosa -dijo Xena en voz baja. Gabrielle la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aquello iba en serio. Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió. Mientras se anudaba las botas, preguntó-. Xena, todo esto tiene que ver con Drax, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -Fue todo lo que Xena dijo. No podía contarle a Gabrielle el gran peligro en que se encontraba. Estaba agotada por la falta de sueño. Había pasado toda la noche sosteniendo a la bardo entre sus brazos, temiendo apartarse de ella un solo segundo. No podía decirle que era su vida lo que estaba en juego.

Se encontraban ya en el establo. Xena estaba alimentando a Argo y Gabrielle sujetaba sus cosas a silla de montar. La guerrera sintió el peligro demasiado tarde. Se giró y vio a Drax.

-Muévete y ella morirá, señor de la guerra -dijo Drax con una ballesta apuntando a la cabeza de Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle, no te muevas -le advirtió Xena. La bardo permaneció inmóvil, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos. Xena era consciente de que sólo reflejaban el suyo propio-. Drax, deja que se vaya. Nuestros problemas no tienen nada que ver con ella.

-Ah, pero este sí, señor de la guerra. -Drax presionó la punta del proyectil contra el oído de Gabrielle, provocando el nacimiento de un pequeño reguero de sangre que le corrió cuello abajo-. Eligió estar contigo, seguirte. Ahora comprobará lo que le ocurre a la gente que se atreve a tenerte cerca.

-Drax, déjala ir. Es a mí a quien quieres. -Xena estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su lado oscuro bajo control y el terror apartado de su voz.

-No, así estamos perfectamente bien. Creo que ella significa más para ti de lo que admites. Y voy a darme el gran placer de verte sufrir, señor de la guerra. -Sus palabras se derramaron como veneno-. Si intentas algo, la mataré. -Con esto, Drax rodeó la garganta de Gabrielle con uno de sus fuertes brazos y la arrastró violentamente fuera del establo, tanto que el cayado se le escapó de entre la manos. Con la ballesta aún demasiado cerca de Gabrielle como para permitir a Xena el más mínimo movimiento, la obligó a subir a un caballo-. Ven con nosotras, Xena. Trae tu caballo y síguenos. Estoy segura de que no quieres perder de vista a tu preciosa bardo. -Drax rió con crueldad.

Llegaron a un castillo varias horas después. Drax seguía llevando a Gabrielle a punta de ballesta y la guió hasta el interior, indicando a Xena que las siguiera. Tan pronto entraron, la guerrera se vio rodeada por varios hombres.

-Arroja todas tus armas, señor de la guerra.

-Déjala ir -dijo Xena con la mano permanentemente adherida al chakram. Ojalá pudiese apartar a Gabrielle de Drax, pero aquella flecha estaba demasiado cerca. Drax dejó que la punta de la flecha se arrastrara por la cara de la bardo, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre.

-¡Arroja las armas! -ordenó de nuevo Drax. Lentamente, Xena bajó sus armas-. Atadla. Tengo planes para ambas -dijo Drax sacando a Gabrielle de la habitación a base de empujones. Los hombres ataron a Xena a conciencia, asegurándose de que los nudos quedaran bien prietos. Aprovechando su ventajosa situación, y conscientes de que tal vez no volvería a repetirse, la golpearon hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Drax arrojó un cubo de agua sobre la guerrera, obligándola a reaccionar. Xena abrió sus ahora hinchados ojos y miró horrorizada a su alrededor. Gabrielle estaba atada de pies y manos a la pared, de espaldas a ella, absolutamente indefensa. Xena intentó soltarse, pero se encontraba firmemente sujeta a una silla. No podía proteger a Gabrielle.

-Ella eligió seguirte, señor de la guerra. Ahora tendrás que contemplar cómo recibe su castigo. -Drax desenrolló un látigo.

-¡NO! -gritó Xena, luchando contra las cuerdas. Drax llevó su brazo hacia atrás, haciendo restallar el látigo a su espalda, y descargó toda su furia contra la espalda de Gabrielle, arrancando un aullido de su garganta. Gabrielle sabía que Xena estaba detrás de ella, pero no podía verla. Drax la golpeó de nuevo. El cuerpo de la bardo de sacudió por el impacto del látigo. El dolor en su espalda era insoportable. Luchó por no gritar, pero fue incapaz. No quería que Xena supiera lo aterrorizada que estaba.

Drax continuó castigando la espalda de Gabrielle con el arma, reduciendo a la bardo a un despojo sanguinolento y lloriqueante. Las muñecas de Xena estaban ya en ese momento descarnadas, y sangraban revelando lo mucho que había intentado romper sus ataduras.

-¡Admite que te equivocaste al seguirla, bardo! -siseó Drax-. Admite que el señor de la guerra Xena jamás podrá redimirse.

-N... nunca -contestó la mujer desde su semiinconsciencia. Gabrielle se resistió a renegar de Xena, sin importarle su situación. Drax maldijo y disparó su puño, impactando sólidamente contra la cara de Gabrielle.

-¡Admítelo! -gritó Drax. Gabrielle giró la cabeza para mirarla. Xena contempló todo aquello, aterrorizada de que Gabrielle no fuese capaz de aguantar mucho más una tortura semejante. La bardo entrecerró los ojos, dejó que la sangre se acumulara en su boca y la escupió directamente sobre la cara de su torturadora. Drax soltó una maldición y estampó la cabeza de la bardo contra el muro, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Gabrielle! -exclamó Xena. Drax devolvió su atención a la guerrera.

-Vaya, parece que la poderosa Xena tiene un punto débil después de todo -se burló-. No temas, no está muerta... todavía. -Drax levantó de nuevo el látigo y golpeó ruidosamente a Xena en la cara-. Voy hacerte sufrir, señor de la guerra. A ti y a tu pequeña bardo. -Lanzó una patada contra el pecho de Xena con todas sus fuerzas, enviándola a ella y a la silla sobre la que estaba dando tumbos hasta el otro extremo de la celda. Xena estaba segura de que le había roto varias costillas. Mientras luchaba por hacer que el aire regresara a sus pulmones, Drax la incorporó bruscamente-. Tú me quitaste lo que más quería. Ahora seré yo quien te quite lo que más quieres -siseó Drax antes de descargar toda la fuerza de su brazo contra Xena una y otra vez, hasta que la oscuridad envolvió a la guerrera.

Hércules e Iolaus llegaron a la aldea y se encaminaron hacia el establo. Ambos estaban agotados tras su última batalla. Al entrar, Iolaus descubrió algo en el suelo. -Oye, ¿no es éste el cayado de Gabrielle?

-Desde luego se parece bastante -dijo Hércules sosteniéndolo. Luego miró al suelo-. Éstas huellas son de Argo.

-Herc -dijo con una más que evidente preocupación en su voz-, ella nunca dejaría atrás su cayado. -Iolaus volvió a montar su corcel.

-Tienes razón, sigamos las huellas -dijo Hércules. Salieron a galope tendido de la aldea, rogando en silencio por que sus amigas se encontraran bien.

Los ojos de Xena estaban para entonces tan amoratados que no era capaz de ver nada, aunque sí de escuchar los lacerantes aullidos de Gabrielle mientras Drax seguía azotándola. Intermitentemente, Drax golpeaba a Gabrielle hasta que ésta rozaba la inconsciencia, y luego le ordenaba admitir que había sido un error seguir a Xena. Y cada vez, Gabrielle se negaba. La bardo creía en su amor por Xena y en el amor de Xena por ella. Sabía que decir que estaba equivocada al seguirla le rompería el corazón. Eso era lo que Drax quería y Gabrielle bajaría al Hades antes de hacer algo así. Quería demasiado a Xena como para herirla de ese modo, a pesar del tremendo dolor que estaba padeciendo.

Hércules tocó el hombro del centinela. Al girarse, fue recibido por el puño del semidiós. -Uno fuera, faltan cincuenta -dijo Hércules abriéndose camino hasta el castillo. Iolaus había atado a Argo a un árbol cercano. Hércules sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Gabrielle había recibido tantos azotes que lo poco que quedaba de su ropa colgaba de su espalda hecha jirones. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de marcas rojas allá donde el látigo le había lacerado la carne.

Entre los golpes que había recibido y la falta de comida y de agua, la guerrera estaba prácticamente acabada. Drax había acertado en que torturando a Gabrielle tendría a Xena a su merced. Después de tres días, la voluntad de Xena se había derrumbado y comenzó a suplicar por la vida de Gabrielle.

-Por favor... -La voz de Xena era débil y ronca-. Deja que se vaya... no puede aguantarlo más... por favor.

-Así que la poderosa Xena por fin ha caído -dijo Drax con un tono victorioso en su voz-. ¿De verdad crees que la voy a dejar salir de aquí? Ese no es mi plan, señor de la guerra. Mi marido murió por tu culpa. ¡Ahora verás morir a tu bardo!

Drax hizo retroceder el látigo, preparándose para lanzarlo de nuevo sobre la descarnada espalda de Gabrielle. -¡Ah! -gritó cuando una flecha le atravesó el brazo, obligándole a soltar el arma.

Iolaus estaba agazapado en la ventana y sonrió al ver que su puntería seguía intacta. Drax llamó a los guardias, pero adivinó por el ruido que llegaba de fuera de que estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios problemas como para venir en su ayuda.

La ventana era demasiado pequeña para que Iolaus pasara a través de ella. Drax recogió el látigo con su otro brazo y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo. Hércules atravesó la puerta, haciéndola volverse y centrarse en un nuevo objetivo. Justo entonces Iolaus disparó la segunda flecha, atravesando de lleno el corazón de Drax. La mujer estaba muerta antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo.

Iolaus rodeó a toda prisa el edificio y entró en la celda. Se quedó allí de pie, asqueado ante la escena que tenía enfrente. Desde su posición en la ventana había sido incapaz de ver la masa sanguinolenta en que se había convertido Gabrielle. Ahora contemplaba la violencia con que había sido azotada. Xena parecía haber luchado contra un titán... y sin duda había perdido. Tenía ambos ojos hinchados y amoratados, la sangre se desbordaba en su boca y muchos de sus huesos parecían estar rotos. No tenía aspecto de haberse dado cuenta de que las habían rescatado. Iolaus fue incapaz de controlar su estómago y corrió hacia una esquina.

-Iolaus, dame tu camisa -dijo Hércules quitándose también la suya y haciéndola jirones. Iolaus recuperó lentamente la compostura y se la entregó.

-Gab... -masculló Xena-. Por favor... ya basta... -Hércules fue hasta ella.

-Xena, soy yo, Hércules. No temas, Iolaus y yo os sacaremos de aquí. -Se inclinó, deshizo los nudos que la mantenían atada a la silla y la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo-. Tranquila, ya te tengo. -A continuación la ayudó a echarse sobre el suelo-. Quédate con ella -le dijo a Iolaus. El hombre asintió mientras Hércules se dirigía hacia Gabrielle. Alzó su brazo y arrancó de cuajo las cadenas del muro. La bardo, semiconsciente, gimió de dolor al liberarse la tensión de las ataduras y por la presión que recibió sobre la espalda al caer en los brazos del hombre. Inmediatamente, Xena trató de dirigirse hacia el lugar del que provenía su llanto.

-Tengo... que ayudar... a Gabrielle... -dijo tratando de acercarse. Hércules utilizó la camisa de Iolaus para envolver a Gabrielle, vendándola y cubriéndola al mismo tiempo. Gabrielle gimió de nuevo antes de desmayarse por el dolor.

-Bueno, al menos no sentirá nada durante un rato -dijo Hércules pasando a la inconsciente bardo a los brazos de Iolaus-. Llévala fuera y súbela a mi caballo. Yo sacaré a Xena. -Se agachó y recogió a la magullada guerrera-. Vaya, en el fondo esto no es más que otro modo de volver a mis brazos -dijo tratando de aligerar un poco la situación. Ella no sabía en brazos de quién estaba y comenzó a resistirse, débilmente-. Xena, no pienso pelearme contigo todo el camino -dijo antes de levantar un puño y golpearla, dejándola inconsciente con preocupante facilidad-. Lo siento, así será más fácil... para todos.

En el exterior, Hércules comprobó que Iolaus ya había sujetado firmemente a Gabrielle a su caballo. Herc cruzó el cuerpo de Xena sobre la grupa de Argo y utilizó los jirones de su camisa para asegurarla a la montura.

-¿A dónde las llevamos? -preguntó Iolaus, montando a su vez.

-A mi campamento. Allí estarán a salvo -dijo Hércules tomando las riendas de su montura y las de Argo con la otra mano-. Si viajamos toda la noche, llegaremos mañana por la tarde. No creo que a ninguna de ellas les importe.

-¿No deberíamos detenernos en alguna aldea y buscar un curandero?

-No, estoy seguro de que Drax tenía más hombres en la aldea. Hay medicinas en la cabaña. Un día más no les hará más daño del que ya han sufrido. Necesitamos llegar antes de las primeras nieves.

-De acuerdo. -Iolaus preparó su arco y marchó en cabeza. Hércules avanzó tras él, con las riendas de los caballos que transportaban los cuerpos de las dos mujeres en la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

La Cabaña.

Llegaron a la cabaña más o menos a mediodía. Xena había recuperado brevemente la consciencia e intentado bajarse de Argo, pero Hércules la había golpeado de nuevo. Sabía que los cuerpos de ambas mujeres iban a necesitar tiempo para descansar y curarse, y no se veía con ánimos de discutir con Xena sobre hacia dónde se dirigían.  
Hércules las llevó al interior y las tumbó sobre una gran cama. El más joven se ocupó de las alforjas.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Iolaus dejándose caer sobre una gran silla.

-Bueno, lo primero es comprobar la seriedad de sus heridas. No soy tan buen curandero como Xena, pero sé lo suficiente. A pesar del aspecto de la espalda de Gabrielle, creo que Xena se ha llevado la peor parte. Me parece que tiene varias costillas partidas y una pierna rota. Puedo encargarme de eso, pero va a necesitar tiempo. Por eso las traje aquí.

-¿Xe... Xena? -La áspera voz de Gabrielle le interrumpió. Ambos hombres se acercaron a ella inmediatamente.

-¿Gabrielle? Soy yo, Hércules. Iolaus también está a aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Uh... -Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. Sus ojos se centraron en la guerrera que yacía a su lado.

-No pasa nada, Gabrielle. Sólo está descansando -dijo Iolaus-. Ambas lo habéis pasado muy mal.

-Parece tan indefensa... -se lamentó la bardo.

-Gabrielle, necesitas comer y beber algo. ¿Puedes sentarte? -Hércules fue hasta las alforjas y trajo consigo un odre de agua. Gabrielle hizo una mueca de dolor y se incorporó sin dejar de mirar a Xena ni un momento. Mientras bebía, Iolaus calentó un poco de comida para todos. Luego relataron a la bardo lo que sabían acerca de lo sucedido. Xena despertó un rato después, pero pudo poco menos que tomar unas cuantas cucharadas de comida de manos de Gabrielle antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

-Bueno, ya está. Mi técnica no es tan buena como la de Xena, pero al menos los puntos servirán -dijo Iolaus cuando terminó de cerrar las heridas de la espalda de Gabrielle. Ella se puso una camisa limpia y se giró hacia el hombre.

-Iolaus, quiero daros las gracias a ti y a Hércules por todo lo que nos habéis ayudado. Nunca habríamos...

-No te preocupes por eso. Pero que no se os olvide, nos debéis un favor.

-Gabrielle, ¿podemos hablar un momento? -dijo Hércules mientras atravesaba la puerta de la cabaña.

-Claro -respondió ella. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

-Gabrielle, tenemos que irnos pronto. Una vez que comiencen las nieves, estaréis atrapadas aquí durante las próximas cuatro lunas. Si haces una lista Iolaus bajará al pueblo y os traerá todo lo que necesitéis. En el establo hay heno y avena suficientes como para tener a Argo contenta durante al menos cinco lunas más, así que cíñete a vuestras necesidades.

A Gabrielle no le llevó demasiado tiempo confeccionar la lista de artículos. Junto a ella, entregó a Iolaus todos los dinares que les quedaban. Éste asintió y se dirigió hacia el establo, seguido e Hércules.

-Iolaus, espera. -Hércules fue hasta el muro del fondo y desencajó una de las tablas, que reveló tras de sí varias bolsas repletas de dinares. Sacó dos de ellas y se las arrojó a Iolaus-. Déjame ver lo que ha escrito ahí. -Iolaus alargó a Hércules el pedazo de pergamino para que lo estudiara un momento-. Muy práctica. ¿Cuántos dinares te ha dado?

-Cincuenta.

-Esa es la razón. Trae tres veces más de todo lo que te haya pedido... y también esto. -Acto seguido procedió a enumerarle toda una letanía de cosas que debía conseguir.

-¡Herc! Para traer todo eso tendré que emplear dos caballos, y ni siquiera tendré sitio para montar yo.

-Mejor, necesitas hacer ejercicio -dijo Hércules, golpeando con fuerza al hombre en la espalda-. Llévate a Argo y mi caballo. Ellos pueden perfectamente con todo ese peso extra.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero para qué todas estas cosas? No las necesitan para sobrevivir.

-Iolaus, ambas han pasado por una experiencia traumática y van a estar atrapadas juntas aquí arriba los próximos cuatro meses. Creo que terminarán por necesitarlas -afirmó con un guiño de complicidad.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo -dijo Iolaus mientras montaba a Argo-. No me gustaría estar presente cuando Xena descubra que tiene que estar encerrada tanto tiempo.

-A mí tampoco -susurró Hércules cuando su amigo se puso en camino.

-¿Cuánto volverá Iolaus? -preguntó Gabrielle en cuanto Hércules volvió a la cabaña.

-Mañana seguramente. Vamos a hablar un momento. -Hércules le indicó que se sentara con él a la mesa-. Gabrielle, ésta es mi cabaña de caza. El establo está al otro lado de ese muro, y es cálido y acogedor. La cabaña se encuentra en una zona de Grecia bastante aislada. No tendréis que preocuparos por merodeadores ni nada parecido.

-Me alegro. Ambas necesitamos tiempo para recuperarnos. -Hizo una mueca al intentar enderezar la espalda.

-De eso vais a tener a raudales. ¿Has echado un vistazo a las heridas de Xena?

-Sí, las cosiste muy bien. ¿Cuánto tarda en soldar un hueso roto?

-Depende de cada persona, pero creo que en su caso será cosa de una luna más o menos.

-¿Pero no podemos salir de aquí hasta primavera?

-Es totalmente imposible. Habrá demasiada nieve como para que Argo siga bien el camino. Plantéatelo como unas largas vacaciones, una oportunidad para que paséis tiempo juntas sin preocuparos de batallas o ataques. Ahora, voy a preparar algo de cena. Me muero de hambre, y apuesto que tú también.

-Prepararé sopa. Así será más fácil que Xena pueda comer.

-Muy bien. -Hércules miró a la bardo un momento. Tanta dedicación, tanta lealtad. Xena necesitaba a esta mujer en su vida. Era consciente de cuántas veces él mismo dependía de la ayuda de Iolaus, y le alegraba ver que Xena también tenía a alguien que la cuidara.

La guerrera se encontró lo suficientemente fortalecida al tercer día de estar allí como para sentarse en la cama. Hércules e Iolaus por su parte se despidieron y se marcharon. Nadie le había dicho a Xena cuánto tiempo iban a tener que permanecer allí. Gabrielle estaba ocupada organizando las provisiones cuando Xena le habló.

-¿Gabrielle?

-¿Qué ocurre? -contestó la bardo dirigiéndose hasta la cama y sentándose junto a ella-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No. Sólo quiero saber cómo estás. -Las visiones de los golpes descargados sobre Gabrielle invadieron su mente por un momento.

-Xena, me voy a curar, y tú también. Drax ha muerto. No tenemos que hablar más de todo esto si no quieres. -Gabrielle estaba demasiado acostumbrada al estoicismo de la mujer. Se levantó y volvió a la chimenea para poner agua a hervir y hacer un poco de té.

-Gabrielle, lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes? -dijo Gabrielle sin molestarse en dar media vuelta.

-Lo que Drax te hizo. Resultaste herida únicamente por mi culpa. Si no estuvieses conmigo, si hubiese encontrado la forma de ponerte a salvo...

-Xena, ya basta. -Gabrielle se volvió y se encaró con ella. Había cólera en aquellos ojos verdeazulados-. No podías saber lo que esa mujer pretendía. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para protegerme.

-Ella habría dejado de golpearte simplemente con que le dijeras que te habías equivocado al quedarte conmigo.

-No podía hacerlo, Xena. Nunca podría hacerte sufrir de ese modo. Drax intentaba acabar contigo utilizándome a mí. Incluso si hubiese hecho lo que quería, habría intentado matarme.

-Me rompió el corazón verte sufrir de esa forma -admitió Xena en voz baja. Gabrielle fue hasta ella y tomó su mano.

-Xena, escúchame. Ahora estoy bien. Las heridas tardarán en cicatrizar, pero estoy viva y tú también. Eso es lo que importa. Entiéndelo, guerrera estúpida, no voy a dejarte, así que vete acostumbrando a tenerme dando vueltas a tu alrededor todo el tiempo. -Gabrielle revolvió la oscura cabellera de Xena y se levantó-. ¿Necesitas algo? Tenemos muchas provisiones. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

-¿Por qué tantas? -Xena echó un vistazo a su alrededor y descubrió las cajas que se apilaban en un rincón del cuarto-. Gabrielle, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Um, bueno, verás...

-Gabrielle -dijo Xena severamente. La bardo pudo adivinar por su mirada que lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle la verdad, y deprisa.

-Estamos atrapadas en la cabaña de Hércules durante las próximas cuatro lunas.

Parte II

-Estamos atrapadas en la cabaña de Hércules durante las próximas cuatro lunas -dijo rápidamente, dando un paso atrás para ponerse fuera el alcance de la guerrera.

-¡¿Cuatro lunas?!

-Xena, ya no nos queda otro remedio. La nieve ha empezado a caer. No hay nada que hacer hasta la primavera. -Sin darse cuenta, Gabrielle siguió retrocediendo-. Tómatelo como unas... vacaciones forzadas.

-¿Cuatro lunas? ¿Estamos atrapadas aquí durante CUATRO LUNAS? -Odiaba la idea de quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

-Ni siquiera puedes andar todavía, así que ¿a dónde crees que ibas a ir? -Gabrielle intentó apelar al sentido práctico de Xena.

-No me gusta estar demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. ¿Y qué hay de Argo?

-¿Qué pasa con ella? Está en el establo, resguardada, y Hércules dijo que hay mucha comida y heno. -A sabiendas de que acababa de echar por tierra el único argumento posible de Xena, Gabrielle sintió una oleada de confianza-. Acéptalo, Xena, estás encerrada aquí conmigo te guste o no. Ahora voy a echar un vistazo a tus heridas.

Xena se recostó y dejó que Gabrielle la examinara, con el ceño fruncido todo el rato. Sin embargo prestó mucha atención, asegurándose de entender la gravedad de su estado. En un momento dado, Gabrielle se giró para examinar las piernas de Xena. La guerrera vislumbró entonces las aspas rojizas dibujadas a través de la camisa que Gabrielle llevaba puesta. -Oh, Gabrielle, tu espalda -dijo con tristeza. Xena sabía que los golpes que Gabrielle había sufrido eran tremendos, pero aun así se estremeció al comprobar la realidad de las heridas.

-Estoy bien, Xena -dijo Gabrielle dándose media vuelta. Su espalda aún parecía estar en llamas, pero no quería preocupar a Xena.

-Gabrielle, déjame verlas.

-Xena, no pasa nada. Es menos de lo que parece.

-Déjame -dijo Xena con firmeza. Suspirando, la bardo se giró y retiró la camisa de su cuerpo. Escuchó a Xena contener el aire en el interior de sus pulmones ante la visión tan cercana del daño que había sufrido-. Gabrielle, lo siento mucho. -Su voz se quebró.

-Xena, no es culpa tuya -dijo Gabrielle encarándose con ella. Alcanzó a ver un destello de miedo y preocupación en los azules ojos de Xena antes de que la guerrera cambiara su expresión por la que solía mostrar, una mortalmente dura.

-Necesitan más ungüento -dijo con decisión.

-No puedo alcanzar toda la espalda sola.

-Yo lo haré. Trae el frasco. -Xena se sentó, ahogando una repentina sensación de náusea. Gabrielle le puso las manos en los hombros y la volvió a tumbar con delicadeza.

-Xena, puedo esperar hasta después de haberte examinado a ti. Túmbate y deja que traiga todo lo necesario. -Gabrielle se levantó y volvió a ponerse la camisa-. Dime si te hago daño, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo al tiempo que retiraba lentamente algunos de los vendajes que cubrían el cuerpo de la guerrera. A pesar del cuidado de la bardo, Xena sentía un dolor tremendo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para no gritar. Le parecieron horas hasta que Gabrielle terminó de cambiarle los vendajes, aunque en realidad no pasó de unos pocos minutos-. Ya está -dijo Gabrielle al terminar con el último. Aún estaba maravillada de la capacidad de Xena para sobrevivir a pesar de todos los ataques que había sufrido.

-Ahora te toca a ti -dijo Xena sentándose, aguantando a duras penas el dolor que reapareció en su cuerpo. Gabrielle le entregó el ungüento y luego se sentó a su lado, con la espalda descubierta-. Prometo tener cuidado.

-Sé que lo harás -respondió Gabrielle. Se abrazó a sí misma anticipándose al dolor que sabía que iba a sentir en breve. Xena empezó dándole un suave masaje en los hombros. Esperó hasta notar que los músculos de la bardo se relajaban y después continuó. Se tomó su tiempo, descendiendo hasta que todas las huellas del látigo quedaron cubiertas con el ungüento. Gabrielle se maravilló al pensar en lo feroz que Xena podía mostrarse con un enemigo, y lo cariñosa y sensible que lo hacía con ella. De hecho todo el proceso de curación le dolió mucho menos de lo que había esperado.

-Ya puedes ponerte la camisa -dijo Xena limpiándose las manos. Cada una de aquellas marcas había disparado su rabia y su odio, pero también había colmado su corazón de orgullo hacia la joven. Había soportado una tortura que habría hecho caer de rodillas a cualquiera. Incluso Xena había sucumbido, pero Gabrielle encontró la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir-. ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser una chica indefensa y te convertiste en la increíble mujer que tengo delante? -dijo Xena, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada. -La cara de Xena se tornó pétrea de nuevo, reprochándose a si misma el haber dejado escapar tan distraídamente sus pensamientos-. ¿Sabes? Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Xena. -Gabrielle se volvió y se sentó junto a la guerrera. Sabía lo duro que era prodigar cumplidos para Xena, y éste era con diferencia el más grande que le había dirigido nunca-. Sólo hice lo que pensé que querrías que hiciera.

-Gabrielle, te enfrentaste a Drax a pesar del dolor. Rechazaste el camino fácil. -Xena bajó la cabeza y apartó la mirada, intentando ocultar a Gabrielle las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos-. No te dejaste quebrantar. Pero yo sí -admitió en voz baja.

-Xena, mírame. -Gabrielle puso su mano bajo la barbilla de la guerrera y le giró la cara-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora -dijo secándose los ojos. Gabrielle vio cómo las emociones de Xena desaparecían de sus ojos. "Aquí está su máscara otra vez", pensó al bardo.

-Pero estaría bien hacerlo. No recuerdo demasiado de lo que pasó. Sólo sé que no podía, que no quería decir las cosas que ella pretendía que dijera. No podía hacerte eso. -Liberó la barbilla de Xena, no sabía hasta dónde llegar con la conversación-. Mira, podemos hablar de esto en otro momento. Ahora, voy a hacer pan de nueces. -Se levantó y volvió a la chimenea, dando así tiempo a ambas para reordenar sus pensamientos.

-Esta parte no me gusta nada -dijo Xena mientras Gabrielle la ayudaba a volver a la cama, tras una breve visita al "lavabo" de la cabaña.

-Un poco de humildad no te vendrá mal, mi querida guerrera -dijo Gabrielle. Una almohada en la cara fue lo único que recibió como respuesta-. ¿Quieres que te lave? De todas formas tengo que cambiarte ya algunas de las vendas.

-Supongo que es una buena idea. Aún tengo encima el repugnante olor de esa celda.

-Bueno, Hércules no se sentía muy cómodo ante la idea e Iolaus estaba aterrorizado por lo que podrías hacerle después. -Gabrielle rió entre dientes ante la imagen de Iolaus tratando de lavar a Xena. Aún recordaba cómo le habían temblado las manos cuando ella se lo había mencionado. Todavía se reía cuando colocó dos cubos de agua junto al fuego.

-Gabrielle, puedo hacerlo sola -dijo Xena al ver a Gabrielle acercar los cubos a la cama un rato después.

-Tú échate y relájate -dijo la bardo. Comenzó por el cuello y la espalda, tomándose su tiempo y empleándose a fondo en el proceso. Xena se rindió ante el suave contacto de Gabrielle, dejando que el masaje relajara sus músculos. Fue en el momento en que Gabrielle llevó el paño hacia su torso y comenzó a deslizarlo sobre su estómago cuando la guerrera se puso tensa.

-Ya termino yo, Gabrielle -dijo, quitándole el paño de las manos. Se lavó rápidamente el resto del cuerpo antes de devolvérselo a la bardo. Gabrielle se preguntó qué podía haber asustado a Xena en el momento en que había empezado a lavarla por delante. Un breve pensamiento cruzó la mente de la joven bardo, pero sacudió la cabeza para librarse de él.

-Toma, ya está. Ahora voy a darme un gran baño caliente -dijo alejándose en busca de un poco de agua fresca-. Después de todo, tenemos pendiente una charla y mucho pan de nueces -añadió antes de salir a recoger nieve para derretirla después. Xena se recostó y pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir. El tacto de Gabrielle era delicado, casi como una caricia, y había disfrutado con él mucho más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Ya era bastante duro no mirarla cuando se vestía o se desnudaba. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado mucho en los dos últimos veranos. Ya no era la joven asustadiza que Xena había conocido. Su Gabrielle era ahora una reina amazona muy hábil con su cayado. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Gabrielle meditó mucho mientras rellenaba los cubos con nieve. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Xena y cómo empezó a seguirla. Entonces era una mujer fría, distante, alguien con quien era difícil convivir. Ahora había veces en las que Gabrielle se sentía muy cerca de la guerrera. Parecía que era capaz de sacar su mejor cara. También le dedicaba halagos más a menudo. Gabrielle apreciaba cada palabra amable, cada pequeño gesto, y era consciente de que recientemente le prestaba más atención. Xena siempre la había sobreprotegido, pero estas últimas lunas aquello se había convertido en algo exagerado. Gabrielle solía poder entrar sola en las tabernas, y ahora Xena insistía en hacerlo primero para asegurarse de que no había peligro. Sabía que se sentía más apegada a aquella mujer que a cualquier otra persona en su vida. No sabia qué haría sin ella. Apartando este último pensamiento de su mente, recogió los cubos y volvió dentro.

Xena dirigió al vista hacia la chimenea, pero miró a Gabrielle por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba canturreando, sin saber que ella la observaba. Xena sintió acelerarse su respiración al ver el agua y el jabón deslizarse por su espalda. Cuando se volvió, Xena miró directamente hacia el fuego, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que Gabrielle dio por terminado su baño y se puso la camisa.

-Y ahora el pan de nueces -dijo Gabrielle alegremente llevando la hogaza caliente hasta la cama. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a Xena y partió un gran trozo para ella-. Entonces... mmm... dime, ¿qué ocurrió en aquella celda? -preguntó la bardo echándose un gran rozo de pan a la boca. A Xena siempre le había maravillado la capacidad que tenía para comer y hablar a la vez.

-No estoy segura de querer hablar de eso ahora -dijo ella mirando a los ojos verdeazulados de la joven.

-Xena, por favor, dímelo. Necesito saberlo -le pidió Gabrielle apasionadamente-. Antes dijiste que ella te quebrantó. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha podido hacerte ella que no te haya hecho ya alguien antes? -Gabrielle estaba pensando en todas las batallas que Xena había librado en sus días como señor de la guerra. Sabía que la guerrera había sufrido heridas mucho más graves que éstas.

-Te hizo daño -dijo Xena en voz baja mientras bajaba la vista hasta sus manos-. Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que parara.

-Oh, Xena -exclamó Gabrielle comprendiendo al fin. Sabía que ella habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y le puso la mano sobre su torneado muslo. Xena la cubrió con la suya y la acarició con cariño.

-Le supliqué, Gabrielle. Le rogué y le supliqué que dejara de golpearte. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para librarte de aquel dolor. -La imagen de la espalda de Gabrielle cruzó como un rayo la cabeza de Xena, estremeciéndola. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control de sus profundos ojos azules-. Me alegro de que me golpeara tanto como para impedirme ver. Pero aún podía oír. Te oía gritar y... y no podía...

-Shh -dijo Gabrielle abrazando a la desconsolada mujer-. Sé que hiciste todo lo posible para protegerme, y te adoro por ello. -Recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Xena para reconfortarla, con cuidado de no forzar sus costillas rotas. Xena enterró su cabeza en el hombro de la bardo y permitió que el dolor la invadiera. Gabrielle siguió acariciándole el pelo mientras la mecía-. Lo sé, lo sé -repetía rítmicamente, intentando calmar a la guerrera. En su debilitado estado, el agotamiento cayó sobre la imponente mujer, por lo que a Gabrielle no le llevó mucho tiempo tumbarla para que pudiera dormir. Y la bardo se acercó, abrazándose a su guerrera.

Xena despertó temprano, pero no se levantó como normalmente hacía. Se encontró rodeada por los brazos y las piernas de Gabrielle. Pensó en escabullirse, pero decidió que estaba demasiado a gusto como para acabar con el momento tan pronto. Se permitió vagar en perezosos círculos con sus dedos por el brazo de la bardo, disfrutando la sensación de la suave piel bajo ellos un buen rato antes de desasirse y levantarse por fin. Fue hacia el cayado de Gabrielle y lo usó como muleta para ir hasta el lavabo, ignorando el dolor de su pierna y sus costillas.

Gabrielle sacó la cabeza de entre las mantas bastante después y captó el aroma del desayuno. Xena estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, bebiendo una taza de té. -Ya pensaba que ibas a dormir todo el día -dijo mirando a la bardo, medio dormida aún.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas levantada? -le preguntó Gabrielle ya incorporada y desperezándose. Notó que los ojos de Xena no se habían apartado de ella, así que se esforzó por ahogar el gesto. Las ideas comenzaron a formarse de nuevo en la mente de la bardo. Ideas que quería seguir explorando.

-Como una hora y media. -La guerrera preguntó mientras se giraba otra vez hacia la comida, aún a medio hacer-. ¿Tienes hambre? Vaya pregunta. ¿Mi bardo sin hambre? -se rió Xena. El silencio cayó en la habitación un momento mientras ambas mujeres consideraban en silencio, y al mismo tiempo, el "mi bardo" de la frase de Xena. Gabrielle sonrió y rompió el silencio.

-Pues sí, me muero de hambre. ¿Qué has preparado? -dijo deslizándose de la cama y colocándose junto a la guerrera. Xena dio gracias a los dioses de que Gabrielle no mencionara más su pequeño desliz lingüístico.

-Pensé que te apetecería un poco de pan y pescado -dijo Xena apartando este último del fuego y sirviéndolo en dos platos.

-¡Mira el tamaño de ese pez! No sabía que pudieran ser tan grandes -exclamó Gabrielle partiendo un gran pedazo y metiéndoselo en la boca.

-Bueno, el mérito no es mío. He encontrado una pila de peces congelados junto a la puerta.

-Iolaus o Hércules debieron atraparlos para nosotras antes de irse. Nunca me había molestado en mirar. ¿Cómo los encontraste?

-Eché un vistazo rápido afuera mientras estabas durmiendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tanta nieve.

-¿Cómo te las has arreglado con la pierna rota?

-Utilicé tu cayado para apoyarme. Pero tengo que admitir que ahora las costillas me duelen un poco.

-No me extraña. Te llevaste una buena paliza. -Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, puesto que ninguna de las dos quería hablar del incidente con Drax-. Xena, necesito que me dejes tu espada y tu daga un rato.

-Claro, ¿qué vas a hacer? -Gabrielle nunca le pedía prestadas sus armas, lo cual le disparó la curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa. Confía en mí. Iré a ver a Argo ya que salgo.

-Vale, pero ten cuidado. No vayas más allá de donde yo pueda oírte.

-Sí, mamá -dijo Gabrielle con tono sarcástico.

Gabrielle inspeccionó varios árboles antes de encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Sonriendo, agarró la espada y comenzó a golpear una rama larga y gruesa. Ya sudaba a raudales para cuando logró separarla del tronco. Luego la llevó a rastras hasta el establo. -Hola Argo, ¿cómo estás? -dijo a la preciosa yegua mientras le rellenaba el comedero. Luego se sentó en la esquina opuesta a la que ocupaba el animal y colocó la rama sobre su regazo. Sacó la daga y comenzó a quitarle la corteza y toda la madera que no iba a necesitar. Tal y como había dicho Xena, la daga y la espada estaban bien afiladas. Para cuando hubo terminado tenía varios cortes en las manos y uno más junto a su ombligo, puesto que la hoja se le había resbalado de entre mas manos en varias ocasiones. Cuando logró la forma adecuada, Gabrielle comprobó el tamaño. Xena era mucho más alta que ella, lo cual hizo difícil calcular con precisión la altura. Con frecuencia regresaba a la cabaña, asomaba la cabeza, llevaba agua y dejaba que Xena comprobara con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien. Habían pasado casi seis horas desde que salió. Por fin, satisfecha con el resultado, abandonó el establo y volvió a la cabaña, aunque dejó de momento lo que había hecho afuera, junto a la puerta.

-¿Dónde has estado? -le dijo Xena cuando entró. Gabrielle tenía el aspecto de alguien que ha llevado a cabo una tarea física. Su cabello rojizo estaba pegado a su cara, y traía las manos sucias-. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Talar cada maldito árbol del bosque? -bromeó Xena.

-No, sólo una rama -dijo Gabrielle. Abrió la puerta y dejó que Xena viera su invento-. La he hecho para ti. Así no tendrás que usar mi cayado. Mira, esta parte de arriba es en curva y tiene un mango a media altura para que puedas descargar el peso sobre la mano y tus costillas no sufran tanto.

-Gabrielle -dijo Xena sorprendida tomando la muleta de las manos de la bardo-. Es preciosa. Debes haber trabajado en ella todo el día. -Gabrielle se balanceó atrás y adelante, halagada por el cumplido.

-No estaba segura de la altura. La puedo acortar si hace falta.

-No, está perfecta -dijo Xena suavemente. Se la puso bajo el brazo y la probó. Era perfecta. Gabrielle había conseguido la altura y la forma correctas para su constitución-. Muchas gracias, Gabrielle. Significa mucho para mí. -Cojeó ligeramente hacia delante y abrazó a la bardo, que le correspondió al instante. Sabía que Xena estaba emocionada. Le había costado tanto tiempo conseguir que la guerrera le dedicara una alabanza o una sonrisa que el hecho de que ambas se encontraran en aquella situación era casi abrumador. Había valido la pena.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, Xena distinguió la mancha entre rojiza y marrón del top de la bardo. -¡Gabrielle, te has herido!

-No es nada, Xena. La daga se me escapó, eso es todo. -Gabrielle retrocedió un paso. No había querido que la guerrera viera el corte.

-¿Se te escapó? ¿Y no viniste para que te curara? -Xena deslizó su voz hasta un tono de profunda seriedad-. Ven aquí y déjame ver.

-No es nada grave. Sólo un pequeño corte.

-Gabrielle -dijo Xena con ese tono de "no pienso discutir contigo" señalando hacia la cama-. Ven aquí. -Gabrielle suspiró dándose por vencida y fue hasta ella. Xena puso a hervir un poco de agua y buscó unas hierbas en sus alforjas. Descubrió con agrado que podía moverse mucho mejor gracias a la muleta que Gabrielle le había hecho para sustituir al cayado. De espaldas a la bardo, no fue capaz de ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se dibujó en su cara mientras ella se movía por la cabaña.

La herida no era tan grave como Xena había pensado, pero más profunda de lo que Gabrielle le había dado a entender. Con delicados y suaves movimientos Xena limpió a conciencia la zona para vendarla después. -Bien, he terminado.

-Gracias -dijo Gabrielle sentándose. Al momento captó una expresión sombría en sus ojos azules-. Xena, ¿qué ocurre? -La cara de la guerrera cambió al instante, haciendo visible su máscara una vez más-. Hey, no me des de lado. -Gabrielle se inclinó hacia ella y le agarró la muñeca, obligando a la guerrera a mirarla. -Habla conmigo -le rogó casi con un susurro.

-Resultas herida una y otra vez por mí -dijo Xena lentamente mirando al suelo-, y nunca te quejas.

-No me quejo porque es mi elección estar contigo. Actúas como si todo lo que me pasa fuese culpa tuya. Y no lo es. No eres tú quien me hace daño, excepto... -Gabrielle dejó morir la voz en su garganta. No quería expresar su mayor temor.

-¿Excepto qué? Gabrielle, ¿te he hecho daño de alguna forma? -La idea de que Gabrielle sufriera sin ella saberlo invadía a Xena de una tristeza tan profunda como nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera cuando murió Marcus. -Dímelo, por favor.

-Me haces daño cuando... -Gabrielle tragó saliva, buscando en su interior la fuerza necesaria para pronunciar aquellas palabras-. Cuando hablas de nosotras yendo por caminos separados. A veces pareces tan enfadada conmigo que tengo miedo de que sea ese el momento en que decidas dejarme atrás. -Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la bardo-. Xena, no quiero que me abandones. Quiero quedarme contigo. -La voz desapareció cuando las lágrimas dejaron paso a los sollozos. Había admitido su mayor miedo a la persona que más significaba para ella. Xena rodeó a la bardo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con firmeza y cariño.

-Shh, no voy a dejarte, pase lo que pase. Te lo prometo. -Xena acarició dulcemente la espalda de Gabrielle, con cuidado de no tocar las marcas del látigo. -Gabrielle, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Las palabras no se me dan bien, ya lo sabes. -Xena calló un momento y parpadeó con fuerza para aclarar su vista de las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar también en sus ojos-. Oye, ¿por qué no me cuentas una historia mientras preparo la cena? Sé que no has comido en todo el día, debes estar muerta de hambre. Haremos un trato. Si la historia es realmente buena me tragaré mi orgullo y te haré una hogaza de pan de nueces. ¿Qué te parece? -Xena se irguió y miró a su joven amiga. Gabrielle se secó las lágrimas y sonrió. Le encantaba que Xena le pidiera una historia.

-Trato hecho. ¿Qué clase de historia quieres? ¿Acción? ¿Aventura? ¿Romance?

-Decide tú. Me gustan todas, siempre y cuando no salga yo. -Puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Gabrielle y la apretó cariñosamente antes de levantarse y cojear hasta la chimenea para empezar a preparar la cena. Gabrielle pensó sobre el tipo de historia que iba a contar. Era una elección difícil. Mientras trabajaba en la muleta había decidido que su siguiente historia sería un cálido romance. Quería ver la reacción de Xena. Las sospechas de Gabrielle sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos se estaban haciendo más y más fuertes con cada roce, con cada sonrisa, con cada palabra amable. Esperaba estar en lo cierto, puesto que con el paso de los días mantener el control se estaba volviendo realmente duro.

-Me parece que ya hemos tenido suficiente acción y aventura por un tiempo. Es hora de un poco de romance -dijo Gabrielle. Xena se giró para mirarla y elevó una ceja.

-¿Perdona?

-Me refiero a la historia, guerrera estúpida -se burló Gabrielle. Luego sonrió para sí, puesto que había obtenido exactamente la reacción que quería. Xena no supo decir qué, pero había algo en aquella sonrisa de Gabrielle que la puso nerviosa.

-Vale, adelante entonces -dijo Xena devolviendo su atención a la comida. Gabrielle se sentó detrás de ella y con voz suave comenzó una de las mejores narraciones de Safo. Xena se permitió perderse en la voz de la bardo, dejando que las palabras acariciaran su mente como si fueran música. Cerró los ojos y dejó que aquella voz la llevara al interior de la historia. Sólo el olor a comida quemada la devolvió a la realidad. -¡Oh, Hades! -exclamó tratando de salvar valerosamente de las llamas la comida chamuscada.

-No tiene importancia -dijo Gabrielle luchando por ahogar la risa. Nunca había visto a Xena tan distraída como para echar a perder una comida. Se había contestado otra de las preguntas que ocupaban la mente de la bardo. Xena, por su parte, maldijo en silencio por haberse dejado distraer con tanta facilidad mientras preparaba una nueva hornada.

Se comieron la cena y, tal y como había sido prometido, hubo pan de nueces de postre. Gabrielle devoró felizmente su pedazo mientras Xena arrojaba más troncos al fuego. Cuando consiguió una hoguera lo suficientemente buena, se recostó utilizando el borde de la cama para apoyar la espalda. Gabrielle se sentó a su lado, un poco más cerca de lo normal.

-Xena, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, pero no sé si te contestaré. -Xena se irguió, a la expectativa.

-Bueno, me preguntaba...

-¿Qué?

-Pues, lo que se siente... al... -Gabrielle sintió cómo el rubor le subía por el cuello hasta las orejas, y estaba segura de que Xena podía verlo también.

-Gabrielle, suéltalo. Nunca antes te había visto tan falta de palabras. -Xena rogó secretamente para que Gabrielle no las encontrara. Si era algo tan difícil de preguntar, no estaba segura de querer oírlo.

-Bueno... -lo intentó de nuevo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes, y varias veces -dijo Xena, ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es el sexo? -le espetó finalmente Gabrielle. Xena la miró a la luz del fuego y elevó una ceja. Ese no era en absoluto el tipo de pregunta que esperaba.

-Gabrielle, has estado casada. Seguro que tú y Perdicus... -Dejó la frase colgando. No quería imaginarse a Gabrielle en esa situación, con nadie.

-En realidad no -admitió Gabrielle por primera vez-. Fue un día muy largo y... bueno... él se puso un poco... no pudo esperar...

-¿A qué te refieres? -El miedo cruzó por la mente de Xena junto a varias visiones de Perdicus penetrando a Gabrielle violentamente.

-Nunca lo hizo conmigo. -Las mejillas de Gabrielle se enrojecieron al reconocerlo-. Estaba demasiado excitado. Y después, se quedó dormido.

-Oh Gabrielle -dijo Xena suavemente-. Lo siento. No lo sabía. Quieres decir que él nunca... -intentó reprimir una sonrisa irónica.

-No. Creo que soy una viuda virgen. -Ambas consideraron esas palabras un segundo y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Les llevó un buen rato recuperar el control. Gabrielle se secó los ojos y hablo de nuevo. -Contesta a mi pregunta.

-Um, ¿cuál era? -Xena trató de recordar dónde había quedado la conversación antes de tomar este nuevo rumbo.

-¿Cómo es el sexo?

-Oh, eso. -La guerrera pensó un momento antes de responder-. Depende de con quién estés y lo que busques.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Gabrielle. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que Xena quería decir.

-¿Necesitas algo más específico, Gabrielle? -preguntó Xena levantando una ceja.

-No -contestó rápidamente-. Bueno, sí. Quiero que me hables de los besos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? -Xena suspiró aliviada en su interior. Al menos no le había pedido que le hablara de su pasado sexual, por otro lado bastante extenso.

-La verdad, yo besé a algunos chicos de mi aldea cuando era pequeña y siempre me pareció algo, bueno, algo asqueroso. Pero he oído historias que dicen que besar puede ser algo placentero. Yo nunca he encontrado placer en un beso.

-Eso es porque aún o has encontrado a la persona adecuada -dijo Xena sonriendo-. Si es ella quien te besa, puedes sentirlo muy adentro, en el centro mismo de tu corazón.

-¿Has sentido tú eso alguna vez? -preguntó Gabrielle. Xena la miró un momento, tomando conciencia de lo mucho que deseaba decírselo.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Y ya está? ¿Significa eso que lo que has dicho antes no es verdad? -Gabrielle se resistía a creer que el beso mágico del que tanto y tantas veces había leído no existiera.

-No sé si es real o no, Gabrielle. Sólo que yo nunca lo he sentido. -Xena esperaba que aquello bastase a la bardo y que la conversación acabara allí. A veces se preguntaba si esa magia se desataría si besaba a Gabrielle.

-Oh -fue todo lo que la bardo contestó. Se metió otro pedazo de pan de nueces a la boca y masticó concienzudamente, dejando a Xena con sus pensamientos. En su interior, Gabrielle sonreía. Todo se desarrollaba según tenía planeado.


	3. Chapter 3

La Cabaña.

Xena empezaba a estar sentirse realmente acobardada por el comportamiento de Gabrielle hacia ella. Nada concreto, sino más bien una sensación. Las miradas eran diferentes, las conversaciones más personales. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil quitarse los pensamientos eróticos sobre la bardo de la cabeza y Gabrielle no ayudaba en absoluto con su constante cercanía. Casi parecía como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

La mañana la encontró tratando de escabullirse de entre los brazos y las piernas que rodeaban su cuerpo. La durmiente bardo refunfuñó por el movimiento y se dio media vuelta, liberando a Xena de su deliciosa cautividad. La guerrera se puso de costado y estudió aquella silueta un momento antes de obligarse a salir de la cama, agarrar su muleta y dirigirse al lavabo.

Se pasó el resto del día limpiando su armadura y su espada mientras Gabrielle, sentada en la mesa, escribía animadamente. Asumió que la bardo estaba trabajando en otra historia. Contempló su frente, fruncida por la concentración, y luego la vio suavizarse antes de volver a escribir. Encontró tanta fascinación en los movimientos de Gabrielle que dejó inconscientemente de abrillantar su equipo. Simplemente se quedó allí sentada, contemplando a la narradora largo rato, hasta que sus ojos verdeazulados se elevaron sorprendiéndola. Xena desvió en seguida la mirada y comenzó a limpiar de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Gabrielle un segundo después.

Gabrielle miró su pergamino. Ojalá Xena pudiese ver lo que estaba escribiendo. No era en absoluto una historia. Estaba planeando y detallando su última batalla contra la princesa guerrera, una batalla por su corazón. Anotó un par de cosas más antes de plegar el pergamino y guardarlo en el interior de su camisa. No quería correr el riesgo de que Xena descubriera el plan antes de tener la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica.

Después de cenar, Gabrielle se dio un baño mientras Xena atendía el fuego. La guerrera se mantuvo deliberadamente de espaldas a Gabrielle durante todo el rato que estuvo secándose y hasta que se puso la camisa de nuevo.

-Xena, ¿me echas una mano con mi pelo? Parece horriblemente enredado -le pidió Gabrielle, sin mencionar que aquello no era en absoluto algo casual.

-Claro, ¿quieres que te haga trenzas? -preguntó Xena al tiempo que se apartaba del fuego y se dirigía hacia la cama.

-Eso suena bien -dijo Gabrielle sentándose entre las piernas de Xena y entregándole el peine. Xena Rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Gabrielle y la acercó a ella para alcanzar mejor su cabello. Contuvo un estremecimiento al sentir los muslos de la bardo contra los suyos. Empezó a desenredarle con cuidado, primero usando los dedos y luego el peine. Se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando del sedoso contacto. Gabrielle estaba lista para la siguiente fase de su plan.

-Xena, ¿me explicas lo que es la lujuria del guerrero? -La mujer casi dejó caer el peine. Intentó encontrar en seguida una respuesta corta que no diera lugar a más curiosidades por parte de la bardo.

-Es um, bueno, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -Xena no recordaba haber estado nunca tan nerviosa como en ese momento.

-Es para una historia que estoy escribiendo. He escuchado el término, pero en realidad no tengo clara la diferencia entre eso y el simple sexo apasionado. -Gabrielle sonrió al sentir ponerse rígido el cuerpo que tenía detrás.

-Bueno... um... la lujuria del guerrero es...

-¿Sí? -insistió Gabrielle con curiosidad perfectamente fingida.

-Es más... tiene más de celebración -dijo Xena por fin.

-¿De celebración? ¿Por qué motivo?

-Por vivir. Por sobrevivir a la batalla. El sexo tiene una calidad diferente después de una batalla. Es casi como para recordarte a ti mismo que todavía estás vivo. -Xena comenzó entonces a separar los mechones de pelo cobrizo y a trenzarlos.

-¿La has sentido alguna vez?

-¡Gabrielle!

-¿La has sentido? -No pensaba a darse por vencida tan pronto.

-Sí, después de cada batalla -admitió Xena, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ello.

-¿Incluso ahora? -le preguntó Gabrielle, dudando que Xena tuviese el valor de contestar la verdad. Sabía que solía pasar tiempo a solas, sin ver a nadie, después de luchar. Y creía saber exactamente lo que la guerrera hacía.

-Algunas veces -mintió Xena. Siempre sentía ese tipo de lujuria, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitírselo al objeto de sus fantasías masturbatorias.

-¿Y cómo lo manejas? -insistió Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle, ¿no podemos hablar de algo que no sea mi vida sexual, o la falta de ella? -dijo Xena con tono exasperado. Aquella tarde definitivamente la conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado personal. Y el calor que resultaba de la cercanía de sus cuerpos no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Lo siento, era simple curiosidad. -Gabrielle empleó un tono dolido en esa afirmación, jugando con la compasión de Xena. Y funcionó.

-Perdóname, Gabrielle. No quería ser tan brusca. Es que no es un tema con el que me sienta demasiado cómoda. Me trae muchos recuerdos que prefiero no revivir. -"Y pensamientos a los que prefiero no enfrentarme", pensó para sí. Gabrielle sabía que todo había terminado por esa noche, y estaba satisfecha. Había obtenido exactamente las reacciones que quería y la información que necesitaba para seguir luchando. Decidió dar un respiro a Xena y cambió de tema.

-Parece que Argo está ganando peso.

-Probablemente. Le hace falta ejercicio. -Xena ató el extremo de la trenza con una tira de cuero-. Ya está.

-Gracias -dijo Gabrielle comprobando la forma de su pelo. Aún le maravillaba lo bien que Xena podía llevar a cabo una actividad tan femenina. Consciente de que el seguir sentada tan cerca de Xena provocaría una pregunta por su parte, se levantó y fue hacia uno de los odres-. ¿Quieres un poco de vino? -preguntó alcanzando dos copas.

-Sí, me gustaría. ¿Cuánto nos queda? -dijo Xena, ocultando su disgusto ante la marcha de Gabrielle.

-Mucho. Hércules tenía un tonel aquí cuando llegamos y envió a Iolaus a por dos más -dijo Gabrielle alargándole a Xena su copa antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Bien -dijo Xena apurando el contenido. Gabrielle estaba a una distancia prudencial, pero aún lo suficientemente cerca como para interferir en los pensamientos de la guerrera. Gabrielle no habló, sino que se dedicó a beberse su vino y planear su jugada. Decidió que el plan del día siguiente no incluiría preguntas sobre sexo. Eso pondría nerviosa a Xena, y no quería que ocurriera aún. Gabrielle sonrió con perversidad mientras el tormento de mañana se formó poco a poco en su mente.

-Creo que no quiero saber lo que está pasándote por la cabeza en este momento, a juzgar por tu sonrisa -dijo Xena, sacando a Gabrielle de su ensimismamiento.

-Uh, yo, um, simplemente pensaba en una historia.

-Uh huh -dijo Xena al tiempo que elevaba una ceja. No creía una palabra, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando Gabrielle. -Voy a necesitar que ejercites un poco a Argo hasta que mi pierna se cure -dijo luego, intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Seguro que no podemos dejarla engordar simplemente? -A Gabrielle no le entusiasmaba la idea de montar a Argo.

-Gabrielle, sabes que lo necesita. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo, con la pierna rota?

-No. Yo lo haré, pero no pretendas que me guste -dijo Gabrielle con desánimo.

-Todos tenemos que hacer cosas en la vida que no nos gustan, Gabrielle.

-Ah sí, pero con suerte, algún día seremos recompensados por nuestras acciones -respondió rápidamente la bardo.

-¿Y exactamente qué clase de recompensa quieres por ejercitar a Argo? -preguntó Xena levantando una ceja. Quería ver el tipo de respuesta que le daría la bardo, considerando la naturaleza de sus últimas conversaciones.

-Mmm, tendré que pensármelo -dijo Gabrielle levantándose con rapidez y subiéndose a la cama-. Lo consultaré con la almohada y mañana te lo digo. Buenas noches. -Se giró para ocultar su sonrisa. "Oh sí, Xena. Espera a ver cuál es la recompensa que quiero", pensó Gabrielle cerrando los ojos. Xena se quedó sentada en el suelo unos cuantos minutos más, intentando relajarse antes de darse por vencida y meterse en la cama junto al objeto de sus sueños. Mantener sus sentimientos bajo control le resultaba cada vez más y más difícil. Tuvo que refrenar el impulso de rodear con sus fuertes brazos el suave cuerpo que yacía junto al suyo. Frustrada, Xena se giró finalmente hasta quedar de espaldas a la bardo y miró al fuego. "¿Tienes idea de qué clase de pasiones estás encendiendo en mi interior?", pensó Xena para sí mientras se apoderaba de ella un sueño intranquilo.

Gabrielle planeó sus actos con cuidado. No quería despertar sospechas en la guerrera. Hablar de sexo ya no era una opción, pero sí el contacto físico. Xena estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, inclinada sobre la muleta, y vigilando el desayuno cuando sintió las pequeñas y delicadas manos de la bardo rodear su cintura y abrazarla con firmeza. -Buenos días -dijo Gabrielle al tiempo que la liberaba. Había sentido la rigidez en el cuerpo de Xena ante el roce. "Parece que ha sido una buena idea", pensó para sí la bardo.

-Buenos días -respondió Xena intentando recuperar la flexibilidad-. Guiso de conejo para desayunar. Parece que no hay ningún otro tipo de carne. ¿Quieres un poco de té? -Xena fue cojeando hasta donde se encontraban alineadas las copas, sobre el mostrador. Necesitaba poner espacio de por medio entre ella y la intoxicante presencia de la bardo.

-Eso del té suena bien. Supongo que podría llevar a Argo hasta el arroyo y tratar de conseguir un poco más de pescado. ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Gabrielle mientras se vestía. Xena se mantuvo de espaldas a ella en todo momento.

-Muy bien, siempre y cuando no te caigas dentro -añadió en tono de broma mientras vertía el líquido en la taza. Gabrielle fue hasta ella y se la quitó de las manos. -Gabrielle, hazme un favor y llévate mi daga. -Alzó una mano para detener la protesta de la bardo-. Sólo por si acaso. Hazlo por mí, por favor. -Gabrielle sabía que no era capaz de discutir con Xena, especialmente cuando le pedía las cosas "por favor".

-De acuerdo. La ataré a uno de los extremos de mi cayado. ¿Te quedas más tranquila así? -Sabía que sí, pero quería oírlo de los labios de Xena.

-Sí. ¿Cómo está tu espalda?

-Mejor.

-Bien. No tardes mucho. No me gusta quedarme aquí sentada preocupándome por ti.

-¿Preocupándote por mí? ¿En qué tipo de problema podría meterme entre la cabaña y el arroyo? -preguntó Gabrielle haciendo uso de su voz más inocente. Ambas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas-. Tendré cuidado, Xena, lo prometo. -Con eso, le dio otro abrazo rápido, esta vez de cara, y se marchó. Xena contempló la puerta cerrada unos segundos mientras los pensamientos arrasaban su mente. "¿Qué estás tramando? Tengo el presentimiento de que algo planeas, pero no sé qué es. ¿Qué hay en esa pequeña cabecita tuya?" Apartando esas ideas, Xena cojeó hasta la cama y comenzó con los dolorosos ejercicios que le servían para fortalecer su pierna.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que oyese a Argo regresar. Gabrielle entró, mostrando orgullosamente tres peces medio congelados. -¿Ves? Y sin mojarme siquiera. -Su sonrisa fue respondida por otra de la guerrera. Gabrielle se puso ropa seca y se sentó junto al fuego mientras Xena limpiaba el pescado. Se dirigió hacia ella varias veces para ver cómo iba, y cada vez se las arregló para tocarla en el hombro. Eso hacía que la mujer de pelo azabache fuese más y más consciente de la presencia de la bardo, si es que algo así era posible. Gabrielle se relajó y abandonó su estrategia hasta la tarde.

Después de cenar volvieron a sentarse en el suelo con la cama como respaldo. Gabrielle se esforzó especialmente en colocarse muy cerca, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a la guerrera, y tampoco a su cuerpo. Charló distraídamente sobre temas absurdos e inconsecuentes antes de decidir meterse en la cama. Se había asegurado de dotar a su voz de un tono suave, transportando a Xena a un estado semihipnótico varias veces. Se fue a dormir satisfecha por su labor de aquel día, y la guerrera lo hizo terriblemente frustrada.

Gabrielle decidió que aquella sería la noche en la que seduciría a Xena. Ya había esperado suficiente por la mujer que amaba. Todas las insinuaciones, miradas y bromas no habían funcionado. Era el momento del asalto definitivo. Gabrielle habló poco durante el día, estaba demasiado ocupada planeando. Xena la miraba caminar por la cabaña, perdida en sus pensamientos. La falta de conversación por parte de la bardo desquiciaba a Xena. Estaba segura de que Gabrielle tramaba algo, sin duda alguna. Era aquel "algo" lo que la ponía tan nerviosa.

Gabrielle rebuscó en una de las cajas de provisiones hasta dar con lo que buscaba, un pequeño frasco de aceite perfumado. Un brillo malvado se asomó a sus ojos al pensar en todas las posibilidades que aquel recipiente le brindaba. Fue hasta la cama y se sentó. -Xena, ¿por qué no me dejas darte un masaje en la espalda? Tengo aceite -dijo tentándola-. Venga, sabes lo mucho que te gustan los masajes. -Xena se puso tensa ante la idea de las manos de aquella preciosa mujer recorriendo su espalda arriba y abajo, pero la anticipación de ese placer le inundó los sentidos.

-De acuerdo, entraré en tu juego -dijo Xena dejando a un lado la muleta y sentándose frente a la bardo.

-Interesante elección de palabras, mi estúpida guerrera -dijo Gabrielle suave y cariñosamente. Luego se acercó hasta que sus piernas quedaron prácticamente bajo las de la guerrera. Se inclinó hacia delante y susurró al oído de Xena. -Quítate la camisa. -Fue más una orden que una petición. El cálido y suave aliento y la autoritaria voz intoxicaron e hipnotizaron a la mujer. Cerró los ojos e hizo lo que se le pedía-. Ahora, voy a contarte una historia. -Gabrielle hizo una pausa y vertió unas gotas de aceite sobre los torneados hombros-. Quiero que escuches con atención. ¿Entendido, Xena? -Deslizó sus manos con suavidad sobre los hombros de la mujer-. Pon mucha atención. -Todo lo que Xena pudo hacer fue asentir. Gabrielle nunca llegó a retirar la cabeza, por lo que su cálido aliento continuó acariciando el oído de la mujer. -Voy a contarte la historia de dos amantes... -Xena fue incapaz de reprimir un ligero gemido. Gabrielle conocía perfectamente el efecto que aquella historia tenía sobre ella, por eso la había elegido. Mientras hablaba, continuó aplicando aceite en la espalda de Xena, haciéndola estremecerse a medida que descendía. El masaje ya había perdido toda su razón de ser. Las manos de Gabrielle vagaban libremente, alrededor de su cuello, bajando por sus brazos, por toda su espalda. No sólo acariciaban, estaban sintiendo y memorizando el cuerpo de Xena. Sus manos y sus dedos delineaban cada músculo, cada cicatriz, entregándolos a su recuerdo. Su dulce y melódica voz, sus sensuales manos y el tibio aliento trabajaban unidos para poner a Xena en un letárgico estado de deseo y relajación- ... y cada vez que las olas rompen contra la orilla, los amantes quedan unidos. -Gabrielle terminó con esas palabras. Sus propios deseos se abrían camino ahora haciendo la necesidad de sentir más piel bajo sus dedos algo incontrolable. Titubeaste, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Xena, susurrando. -Xena, te quiero. -A continuación besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

Su respiración se hizo más rápida al sentir los brazos de la bardo rodeándola. Una descarga eléctrica viajó desde su oreja hasta el centro de su ser al sentir el contacto de aquellos suaves labios. Todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo al escuchar esas hermosas palabras. Abrió sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y volvió la cabeza para mirar a su adoraba Gabrielle. Fue recibida por el azul verdoso que tanto amaba, tan conmovidos como los suyos, llenos de amor y deseo. -Gabrielle... -fue todo lo que su quebrada voz pudo pronunciar. Gabrielle sonrió incorporándose.

-Ven -dijo la bardo extendiendo su mano. Xena se movió lentamente, tratando de convencerse de que aquello no era un sueño, dándole la mano. Con una fuerza desconocida para ella, Gabrielle tiró de Xena hasta ponerla de pie y la llevó hasta la cama. Xena se quedó allí, en equilibrio sobre su pierna sana y contemplando a Gabrielle mientras se quitaba la camisa. Ésta empujó levemente a la mujer por los hombros, transportándolas a ambas sobre la cama. Gimieron levemente ante el placer de sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos. Gabrielle se elevó lo justo para dejar que Xena se acomodara, antes de situarse sobre ella. Esta vez la bardo descendió lentamente, bebiendo cada sensación con cuidado de no presionar las aún delicadas costillas de la guerrera. El contacto las hizo temblar. Xena dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando sus pechos se encontraron. A la pálida luz del fuego, ambas podían ver la profundidad de su amor en los ojos de la otra. Xena dejó a su temblorosa mano descansar sobre la mejilla de Gabrielle.

-Dioses, mírame. Estoy temblando como una hoja -dijo la igualmente entrecortada voz de Xena. Deslizó su pulgar sobre la esquina de la boca de Gabrielle. Las lágrimas corrían ya libremente en ambas mujeres. -Te quiero, Gabrielle. Que Afrodita me ayude, intenté luchar contra esto, pero no pude. Te quiero. -Gabrielle enterró la cara en su oscuro cabello.

-Yo también te quiero -dijo Gabrielle al tiempo que elevaba la cabeza para mirar en la profundidad de los ojos de su amiga. -No puedo vivir sin ti. Esconder mis sentimientos me estaba volviendo loca. Todo lo que quiero es amarte, estar contigo, darte todo el amor que llevo dentro. Quiero... -El dedo de Xena sobre sus labios la interrumpió.

-Shh, mi pequeña bardo. Este es uno de esos momentos en que los actos dicen más que las palabras. -Para demostrar su teoría, envolvió el cuerpo de la joven con sus fuertes brazos y la acercó a ella. Xena se elevó y rozó sus labios contra los de la narradora. Ambas gimieron ante el estremecimiento que pasó entre sus cuerpos. Gabrielle cerró los ojos y llevó su boca hacia abajo, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios de Xena y la fuerza de su propia necesidad. Xena se recostó y dejó que la joven tomara el control. Gabrielle continuó saboreándola. Besó sus labios, acometiendo una y otra vez, utilizando ocasionalmente su lengua para acariciar el labio inferior de Xena. Todo ello hizo surgir más gemidos de la garganta de la guerrera. Abrió sus labios cuando la joven le manifestó su intención de entrar. Sus lenguas se tocaron, disparando sus deseos y pasiones a extremos más allá de lo razonable. La lengua de Gabrielle se volvió más exigente, recorriendo todas y cada una de las texturas de la boca de la guerrera. Ambas estaban sin respiración para cuando Gabrielle se retiró.

-Justo al centro de mi corazón -murmuró Gabrielle respirando con vehemencia. Xena puso las manos en los hombros de la bardo para prevenirse de otro beso.

-Del mío también, pero tenemos que hablar. -La voz de Xena era ronca y áspera, como si acabara de regresar de una guerra.

-Tú, la reina del silencio, ¿quieres hablar? -dijo Gabrielle con incredulidad, pero a sabiendas de que necesitaban una pausa, aunque sólo fuera para recuperar el aliento. Se apartó de la mujer y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado. Xena se incorporó también, reclinándose contra la pared. Gabrielle se quedó callada, esperando impacientemente a que Xena hablara.

-Gabrielle -dijo Xena recorriendo con su índice la mandíbula y la barbilla de la bardo-, te quiero. No puedo encontrar palabras que expresen cómo me siento ahora mismo.  
-Inténtalo -la instó Gabrielle dulcemente. Xena sabía lo importante que eran las palabras para la joven bardo, así que tragó saliva y empezó de nuevo.

-En realidad de muchas formas. Asustada, feliz más allá de lo creíble, más nerviosa que una novia, y muchas cosas más. Pero lo que siento sobre todo es como si un gran peso hubiese desaparecido de mis hombros. No tienes idea de cuántas noches me he quedado despierta, atormentándome, intentando adivinar cuáles eran tus sentimientos. Tenía tanto miedo de que me volvieras a abandonar... No quiero que eso ocurra. -Silenció de nuevo la respuesta de Gabrielle-. No sé por qué me quieres, pero sé que es así. Puedo verlo es tus ojos. Y eso me asusta un poco. Gabrielle, nunca me había sentido así por nadie. -Fue ahora Gabrielle quien cruzó su dedo sobre los labios de la mujer, pidiéndole que callara por primera vez desde que se conocían.

-Xena, yo estoy tan asustada como tú. No puedo explicar cuándo o como me enamoré de ti. Lo único que sé es que te quiero. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, compartiendo tu vida. No puedo vivir si no es a tu lado. -Gabrielle se acercó y se situó sobre la guerrera-. Y en este momento no quiero estar en ningún otro lado que no sea aquí, haciendo el amor contigo. No sé qué hacer, pero estoy segura de que tú me enseñarás -dijo devolviendo sus labios a los de Xena. La guerrera envolvió con sus brazos a la joven y le devolvió el beso, probando con su lengua el sabor la boca de su amante. Xena hizo girar a la bardo y la situó de nuevo sobre la cama. Siguió besándola dulcemente al tiempo que sus experimentados dedos exploraban la suavidad de la garganta de Gabrielle.

-Mmm, dioses, eres tan suave... -murmuró Xena haciendo descender su boca para explorar la zona que sus dedos acababan de abandonar. Luego volvió a ascender, abriéndose camino entre la melena cobriza hasta encontrar el lóbulo de Gabrielle. Besó, lamió y mordió la sedosa piel, provocando leves gemidos de placer en la narradora. Regresó una vez más a saborear la boca de Gabrielle antes de descender entre sus pechos. Xena cubrió con sus manos los suaves montículos, atrapando los pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Estaban erectos y duros, y rogaban ser besados. Las manos de Gabrielle se enredaron en la oscura melena y guiaron a la guerrera. Su lengua se extendió y rozó ligeramente el anhelante pezón izquierdo. Gabrielle arqueó su espalda ante el exquisito placer, suplicando sin palabras. Xena se tomó su tiempo, chupando y lamiendo sus pechos hasta saciarse. Las caderas de Gabrielle se movían ya con la milenaria fuerza del deseo. Xena se elevó, sin olvidar su pierna rota, y separó las de Gabrielle con la rodilla. -Dulce Afrodita -dijo al sentir la presión de la pierna de la bardo contra su sexo.

Gabrielle gimió al sentir la humedad de Xena en su muslo. Presionó instintivamente contra ella, provocando que la guerrera detuviera sus caricias y comenzase a gemir. Las caderas de Xena empezaron a moverse arriba y abajo, empapando el muslo de Gabrielle con su flujo. Los ojos azules se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, su mente cerrada a todo lo que no fuesen las sensaciones que crecían sin límite entre sus piernas. Gabrielle contempló las diferentes expresiones que volaban por el rostro de la guerrera. Atrapó sus pechos con las manos, acariciando los sensibilizados pezones con los pulgares. Unos ahogados y leves quejidos comenzaron a escapar de los labios de Xena, así como un hondo ronroneo del interior de su garganta. Gabrielle sintió el río de fluidos comenzar a deslizarse por su pierna al tiempo que Xena se ponía tensa, y luego sacudía sus caderas rítmicamente antes de gritar el nombre de la bardo con fuerza suficiente como para despertar a todo el bosque. Gabrielle alivió la presión de su muslo y abrazó a Xena cuando ésta cayó sobre ella. La bardo la sostuvo así, acariciándole suavemente la espalda, hasta que sintió que su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Gabrielle en voz baja. Sintió que la guerrera asentía y la soltó. Xena se giró hasta quedar boca arriba sobre la cama, respirando profundamente.

-Dame un minuto, por favor -le pidió entre jadeos. Gabrielle sonrió y se elevó apoyándose en un codo.

-Has gritado -bromeó Gabrielle. Xena enrojeció ligeramente.

-Lo siento, debí haberte avisado. A veces me vuelvo demasiado... expresiva.

-Mmm, ya veo -respondió la bardo dibujando curvas alrededor del ombligo de Xena-. Los dioses deben estar contentos contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que has nombrado a varios, muy expresivamente, cuando estabas... -Gabrielle rió levemente-. Digamos que estoy segura de que Afrodita está más que satisfecha de lo que piensas de ella.

-Oh, dioses -exclamó Xena escondiendo la cabeza debajo de un cojín.

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero -bromeó Gabrielle, haciendo a Xena reír en silencio. Llevó su mano hacia abajo lentamente, hasta alcanzar los húmedos rizos. Enredó sus dedos entre ellos, disfrutando de la textura del oscuro y espeso vello. Estaba desprevenida cuando se encontró de repente bajo seis pies de absoluta majestuosidad aprisionándola contra la cama.

-Oh no, no pretendas llevarte toda la diversión -dijo Xena al tiempo que separaba las piernas de Gabrielle con una de las suyas y presionaba su muslo contra su sexo-. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Gabrielle? ¿Qué quieres que haga contigo? -Gabrielle era incapaz de hablar, su deseo había reducido toda su verborrea a pequeños gemidos y susurros. -No puedo creer que finalmente haya dejado a la bardo sin palabras. -Arqueó una ceja-. Supongo que tendré que probar diferentes cosas y ver si te gustan -dijo con un tono ciertamente malévolo, para regocijo y deleite de Gabrielle, a juzgar por su leve gemido y el movimiento de sus caderas.

Gabrielle se retorció y gimió ante las atenciones de las manos y la lengua de Xena. La guerrera se deslizó hacia abajo y se posicionó entre las piernas de la bardo. Colocó sus brazos bajo sus fuertes muslos y los rodeó, apartando los pliegues con sus experimentados dedos. Las caderas empezaron a moverse mientras Xena lamía la dulce miel que revelaba el deseo de Gabrielle. Las caderas de la joven abandonaron la cama y gritó el nombre de su amante cuando la cálida lengua entró en contacto con su clítoris, por primera vez. El apasionado sonido de su nombre en los labios de Gabrielle la estimuló. La joven se había convertido en una interminable cascada de gemidos, murmullos, súplicas y exclamaciones, todas ellas con el nombre de Xena como contenido. Ésta se planteó por un momento robar la virginidad de Gabrielle, pero decidió esperar. No quería encontrar arrepentimientos por la mañana. El cuerpo de Gabrielle empezó a estremecerse, con el milenario anuncio de la llegada del clímax. Sus manos empujaban hacia sí la cabeza de la guerrera, casi impidiéndole respirar. No le importaba. Lo único que quería era ahogar a su amante en un mar de placer. El cuerpo de Gabrielle se puso tenso, sus dedos se crisparon y sus muslos atraparon la cabeza de Xena, amortiguando un grito de éxtasis cuando el orgasmo la traspasó. Xena se mantuvo firme, secundando oleada tras oleada hasta que sintió a su amante dejarse caer. Dejó descansar las caderas de Gabrielle sobre la cama, ascendió hasta quedar a su altura y la abrazó. -Te quiero, Gabrielle -murmuró al tiempo que acariciaba su melena rojiza. La sostuvo con fuerza hasta que la bardo recuperó sus fuerzas y pudo hacerlo sola. Xena se tumbó boca arriba y atrajo a Gabrielle hacia sí. La joven dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la guerrera y una pierna sobre sus caderas.

-Xena -suspiró besando la zona del cuerpo de Xena que encontró más cerca.

-Shh, ahora descansa. Hablaremos por la mañana, te lo prometo. -Xena acarició cariñosamente la melena dorada que tanto adoraba mientras la joven bardo se deslizaba en un sueño lleno de satisfacción.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos y miró al interior del azul de los de su amante. Un movimiento rápido de su mano confirmó sus recuerdos. -No ha sido un sueño. -Miró a Xena esperando su confirmación.

-No, mi amor. No ha sido un sueño.

-Bien -murmuró recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Xena. La guerrera pensó que Gabrielle iba a dormirse de nuevo hasta que sintió sus labios y su lengua vagando por su pecho. -¿Xena?

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué derechos tengo? -preguntó capturando uno de los pezones de Xena en el interior de su boca.

-Uh, ¿qué quieres decir? -Arqueó la espalda, presionándose contra aquella hambrienta boca. Gabrielle se alejó ligeramente.

-¿Tengo algún derecho como amante? -Su pulgar rodeó somnolientamente el pezón erecto-. ¿Tengo derecho a tocarte donde quiera? -Acarició con delicadeza la suave piel-. ¿Tengo derecho a pedirte que me toques? -Su boca quedó suspendida fuera del alcance del pezón-. ¿Lo tengo? -Vagó con su lengua alrededor y sopló levemente enviando escalofríos a todos los rincones del cuerpo de Xena.

-Sí -contestó sin aliento. -Gabrielle, por favor... -Su ya de por sí profunda voz emergía cavernosa por el deseo. Ese tono excitó a Gabrielle. Se situó sobre la guerrera y la miró a los ojos.

-Dime si hago algo que no te guste -dijo Gabrielle. Xena asintió-. Porque estoy segura de que en caso contrario me voy a enterar de sobra -añadió con un gesto que recordó a Xena su expresividad de la noche anterior.

Gabrielle empezó con besos ligeros y breves en cada centímetro del rostro de la guerrera. Su intrépida lengua penetró en la boca de Xena con una pasión que las sorprendió a ambas. Los besos intoxicaron a la guerrera más allá de su razón y se rindió al deseo por primera vez. Confiaba en Gabrielle, en que la amaría y la cuidaría, así que se podía permitir ser vulnerable. Atrajo más hacia sí a la bardo, absorbiendo la sensación de su peso. Gabrielle comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Xena. Besó su mandíbula, deteniéndose para volver a subir y chupar y morder el lóbulo de su oreja. -Te quiero -murmuró. Luego se dirigió hacia el otro oído-. Y voy a hacerte el amor.

La suave voz de Gabrielle estaba disparando aún más los placeres que creaba su boca. Xena se encontró incapaz de hacer nada excepto suspirar y gemir. Gabrielle descendió por sus brazos, lamiendo los bíceps hasta llegar a las manos de la guerrera. Se introdujo cada uno de sus dedos en la boca y chupó ligeramente los extremos. Xena nunca se había dado cuenta de la sensibilidad de sus yemas hasta sentir la lengua de la bardo enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Sintió su propia humedad crecer por momentos. No sabía cuánto más de aquella dulce agonía sería capaz de soportar. Sus manos se anclaron en la cama cuando la boca de Gabrielle encontró sus pezones. Sus muslos se abrieron ligeramente al sentir una mano contra su sexo.

Gabrielle gimió con deleite contra el pezón que su boca contenía al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo entre los pliegues de Xena. -Dulce Atenea -suspiró la guerrera al sentirlo abrirse paso en su interior. Contuvo la respiración cuando otro de los dedos de Gabrielle pasó sobre su clítoris.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? -dijo la bardo con ironía. Su cara mostraba la mirada de una niña que ha descubierto algo con lo que no debería estar jugando. Rozó ahí de nuevo con su dedo, contemplando cómo las caderas se elevaban de la cama para volver a caer-. Parece que he encontrado tu punto débil -dijo sonriendo. Volvió a hacerlo, rodeándolo después, estudiando las diferentes reacciones que aquello causaba en la mujer. Salió de su interior, colocándose ahora a cada lado del sensible núcleo. Unió sus dedos con suavidad, atrapando el clítoris entre ellos.

-¡Dioses, Gabrielle! -exclamó Xena cuando sus deseos se convirtieron en auténtica necesidad. Gabrielle volvió a acariciar y rodear el clítoris con un dedo mientras llevaba su mano a una zona que tenía pendiente de explorar. Colocó un dedo justo en la entrada y miró a sus ojos azules, buscando su aprobación. Una mirada de puro deseo le dio la única respuesta que necesitaba. La penetró lentamente, maravillándose de la calidez, la suavidad y la humedad que encontró allí. Las caderas de Xena se elevaron siguiendo el antiguo ritmo que le marcaban los dedos de la bardo, entrando y saliendo lentamente, mientras su otra mano continuaba actuando sobre su clítoris. -Más... -suplicó Xena. Gabrielle hizo retroceder su mano y añadió un dedo más en el exterior. Ante el asentimiento de Xena, reanudó el movimiento hacia su interior. Sintió los músculos de Xena cerrarse sobre sus dedos.

La mente y el alma de Xena se encontraban centrados en los actos de Gabrielle. Sus caderas se movían por voluntad propia, acompasadas con la bardo, acometida tras acometida. Sentía salir su flujo y deslizarse por su cuerpo, hasta la cama. -¡Oh, sí! -gritó cuando Gabrielle añadió un tercer dedo. Cayeron en una dinámica casi planificada, con Xena imitando al milímetro los movimientos de Gabrielle sobre ella.

Los dedos de Gabrielle se convirtieron en un huracán cuando sintió que Xena se acercaba al clímax. Cuando comenzó a estremecerse, la bardo se centró completamente en su cara. -Mírame, Xena. Quiero verte cuando llegue el momento. -Su voz era cavernosa y dominadora, un tono que nunca antes le había conocido. Un tono que no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Abrió los ojos y los fijó en los verdeazulados de su amante.

-¡Dioses! -gritó Xena moviendo las caderas frenéticamente. -Gabrielle, no puedo aguantar más... oh... por favor... oh... oh... -Se incorporó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Gabrielle, necesitaba tocar a su amante en el momento de su liberación-. ¡GABRIELLE!  
Gabrielle enterró sus dedos en Xena al escucharla gritar su nombre. El cuerpo que tenía debajo se tensó y se puso rígido al ser sacudido por el poderoso orgasmo. Gabrielle sintió cada contracción actuar sobre los músculos que aún mantenían sus dedos atrapados allí. Apartó la mano de arriba y ya comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con sus dedos cuando sintió la de Xena empujar a la suya.

-Por favor. Todavía no -susurró apenas Xena cerrando los ojos y dejando que los ecos del orgasmo recorrieran su cuerpo. Cuando por fin la dejó ir, Gabrielle extrajo sus reticentes dedos. Apartó el brazo y se elevó hasta dejar descansar su cabeza sobre el acelerado pecho de Xena.

-¿Debo suponer que has disfrutado? -dijo Gabrielle con aire juguetón-. Has nombrado a los dioses, mmm, veamos, al menos tres veces que yo recuerde. -Llevó una mano hasta el estómago de Xena y comenzó a surcarlo con figuras curvilíneas.

-No, por favor, no puedo más -dijo Xena agarrando la muñeca de Gabrielle. Ésta sonrió y apartó la mano.

-Agotada, ¿huh? -la instigó acercándose para acariciar su mejilla esta vez-. Supongo que eso significa que te ha gustado. -Fue respondida por un revelador gruñido y un cálido abrazo, felizmente aceptado-. Te quiero, Xena.

-Te quiero, Gabrielle. Dioses, es estupendo poder decirlo al fin.

-Sí, lo es -respondió la bardo. Se abrazaron la una a la otra durante un rato antes de que el estómago de Gabrielle les hiciera saber que también había despertado.

-Y creo que eso significa que tengo que darte de comer -bromeó Xena sentándose sobre la cama y poniéndose su camisa-. Pondré té a hervir y haré el desayuno. -Alcanzó su muleta, aunque la pierna en cierto modo no le dolía ya tanto como antes. Sabía que desde siempre había tenido la habilidad de curarse deprisa.

-De acuerdo, yo iré a lavarme -dijo Gabrielle saliendo de la cama y encaminándose a la zona de aseo. La cabaña se llenó en seguida con el olor de carne a la brasa y a infusión.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Xena recogiendo el pedazo de pergamino doblado.

-Nada -dijo Gabrielle intentando quitárselo. Sin embargo, la guerrera fue demasiado rápida. Xena elevó una ceja y vio cómo Gabrielle enrojecía. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al tiempo que desplegaba el pergamino. Echó un vistazo a la familiar escritura y leyó rápidamente. Gabrielle se quedó allí, congelada ante el temor de la reacción de Xena al descubrir su plan de seducción-. Xena... deja que te explique... -Retrocedió lentamente ante la aproximación de la guerrera, perdiendo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo-. Tenía que asegurarme... Eso es, tenía que estar segura de que tú... -Se detuvo al sentir la pared contra su espalda. Xena se irguió frente a ella, apoyó la muleta en el muro e inmovilizó con sus manos las muñecas de Gabrielle del mismo modo-. Xena... piénsalo...

-Oh, lo estoy pensando, mi pequeña bardo -dijo Xena malévolamente, pero sin el más mínimo atisbo de enfado en su voz-. Así que se te ocurrió seducirme, ¿mmm? ¿Pensaste que podrías tentarme y volverme loca de deseo por ti durante días y días? Oh, voy a tener que emplearme a fondo para pensar en el castigo apropiado para ti. -El regodeo se mostraba evidente en sus ojos azules.

-Xena, estoy segura de que podemos aclarar esto. -Gabrielle sonrió al ver que los ojos de la guerrera recorrían arriba y abajo su cuerpo, ya sin disimulos. Xena adoraba esta nueva libertad y estaba aprovechándose de la situación.

-Oh, claro que lo haremos -dijo seductoramente centrando la vista el los pechos de la bardo. Estudió las pecas, los rosados pezones que se endurecían más y más ante sus ojos, su volumen. Bebió de aquella imagen antes de seguir bajando-. Puedes contarme una historia, y sé exactamente la que quiero oír. -Contempló el suave vello y comenzó a descender para enterrar su boca en él-. Y cómo quiero oírte contarla -añadió en un susurro apenas audible. El olor de la carne interrumpió su juego-. Luego, después de comer y recuperar fuerzas. -Xena agarró la muleta de nuevo-. Porque vas a necesitar toda la que puedas reunir -añadió con perversidad. Gabrielle rió con anticipación y deleite poniéndose su camisa.


	4. Chapter 4

La Cabaña

Gabrielle descansó boca arriba, mirando al techo. Xena, satisfecha, dormía a su lado. Los pensamientos de la bardo reproducían una y otra vez lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había sido divertido, pero aún sentía que faltaba algo. Era agradable, sentimental, embriagador. ¿No era eso lo que había querido? Había querido que Xena la amara, que poseyera su cuerpo y le hiciera el amor una y otra vez, y así había sido. ¿Entonces qué faltaba? Gabrielle rememoró su propias fantasías eróticas, aquellas que tenía antes de haber hecho el amor con ella. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro al encontrar la respuesta. Xena estaba siendo demasiado cuidadosa, demasiado delicada. La primera vez se había visto atraída por su lado oscuro. Había contemplado su pasión en el calor de la batalla muchas veces. Se dio cuenta de que era esa pasión la que necesitaba ver en aquella cama. Se puso de lado y besó a Xena en la mejilla.

-Mmm -susurró la guerrera elevando sus brazos y envolviendo con ellos a su amante. Las manos de Gabrielle descendieron cubriendo sus pechos, resucitando el deseo en el interior de Xena-. Gabrielle... -gimió. La narradora llevó sus labios hasta el oído de Xena. Habló con una voz suave, quebrada, repleta de deseo y necesidad.

-Xena, te necesito. Necesito que me poseas... necesito sentir tu pasión... tu deseo... Quiero perderme contigo... Deja de cuidarme. -Dijo estas últimas palabras en un tomo más autoritario, un tono que Xena encontró difícil de resistir. La guerrera empujó a Gabrielle sobre la cama y se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué me estás pidiendo? -preguntó Xena en voz baja. Sus sentidos estaban ya a pleno rendimiento debido a las palabras de Gabrielle, pero la guerrera necesitaba estar segura de qué era exactamente lo que quería su amante. -Gabrielle, no... no quiero hacerte daño. No quiero ser demasiado... brusca. -Así es exactamente como quería ser en ese momento. Quería consumir el cuerpo y el alma de la bardo. Quería estimular a Gabrielle hasta que le suplicara que acabara con ella, una y otra vez. Xena no se dio cuenta de que estaba presionando sus caderas contra Gabrielle, recorriendo fuertemente su pelo cobrizo con los dedos, expresando así sus subconscientes deseos.

-No vas a hacerme daño... -La voz de Gabrielle se había vuelto ronca por el deseo- ... y quiero... furia. Tómame, Xena... tómame como tú sabes hacerlo... hazme tuya. -La mano de Gabrielle capturó la muñeca de Xena y la obligó a entrar en contacto con su ya empapado sexo. Xena gimió cuando sus dedos encontraron el flujo y llevó su boca contra la de Gabrielle. Ni siquiera esperó a que se le permitiera entrar allí, simplemente lo hizo por la fuerza. La mano que tenía libre acometió violentamente el pecho de Gabrielle, apretando su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice. Las manos de la bardo se anclaron frenéticamente alrededor de la espalda de Xena, acercándola más hacia sí. El dedo de Xena vagaba ligeramente sobre su clítoris, provocando que sus caderas se elevaran involuntariamente con cada movimiento. La guerrera apartó su boca, besando y mordiendo toda la superficie de piel a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta alcanzar su oreja. Lamió y chupó el lóbulo mientras su amante se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. La voz que llegó al oído de la bardo fue poco más que un gruñido animal.

-Voy a poseerte, Gabrielle. -Sus dedos se movieron hasta presionar ligeramente la entrada de Gabrielle, causando más gemidos y suspiros de la excitada bardo-. Sí... -Mordió la sensibilizada zona del cuello de Gabrielle-. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?... Dilo, mi bardo. -Trasladó sus dedos hacia arriba rozando con fuerza el endurecido clítoris mientras con la otra mano se dedicaba a trabajar ahora sobre otro pezón. Lo pellizcó con fuerza, sonriendo cuando Gabrielle arqueó la espalda e incrementó el volumen de su voz-. Dilo, Gabrielle... dime lo que quieres. -Xena mantenía su pasión bajo control a duras penas. Amenazaba con consumirla demasiado pronto. Sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado en Gabrielle.

-Q... quiero... oh... -Intentó articular las palabras, pero la actividad sobre su pecho y su clítoris le arrebataban cualquier atisbo de pensamiento racional.

-¿Enmudeces, bardo? -la instigó Xena llevando su boca hacia abajo hasta cubrir con ella el endurecido pezón. Lo capturó entre sus dientes y devolvió los dedos a la entrada de Gabrielle. Luego empezó a acariciar con la lengua lo que sus dientes mantenían atrapado, una y otra vez.

-Xena, por favor... mmm... oh...

-Dímelo.

-Tómame... penétrame... ahora. -La susurrada súplica de Gabrielle cayó sobre Xena como una orden. Deslizó profundamente dos dedos en Gabrielle, borrando de ella cualquier vestigio de virginidad. La bardo gritó ante aquel leve dolor, pero el sonido fue silenciado en seguida por la hambrienta boca de Xena, clamando la suya. Mantuvo dentro sus dedos, esperando a que Gabrielle le indicara que podía seguir adelante, estimulando mientras su hinchado clítoris con el dedo pulgar. Tras unos segundos, Xena sintió que Gabrielle respondía a su beso y comenzaba a marcarle el ritmo con las caderas. La guerrera curvó los dedos en el interior hasta encontrar una zona suave y blanda, contra la cual comenzó a deslizar sus dedos, arriba y abajo. Imitó esos movimientos también en el exterior. Sintió su propia humedad acrecentarse, quemándola, pidiéndole ser liberada. Ignorando el dolor de su pierna, se lanzó contra el muslo de Gabrielle y comenzó a moverse sobre él. Los estremecimientos de Gabrielle superaron el ritmo que ella le marcaba y comenzaron a marcar uno nuevo, más rápido, pero sólo un momento, puesto que Xena lo notó y se acomodó a él. No podía creer la cantidad de flujo que la bardo estaba rezumando. El cuerpo de Gabrielle se movió por instinto, buscando salvajemente una liberación que sólo Xena podía darle-. Arggh... Xena... más... -gimió entre dientes.

Xena extrajo sus dedos y ralentizó el movimiento del pulgar. Introdujo un tercer dedo, sólo hasta la primera falange, gimiendo ante la suave presión que la rodeó. Metió y sacó los dedos, incrementando la profundidad con cada acometida. Xena notó que el interior de Gabrielle estaba dilatado al máximo, que era la primera persona en tocar aquella parte de su cuerpo, en hacerle sentir aquello, en poseerla. Gabrielle se unió a ella, golpe a golpe, absorbiendo todo lo que la guerrera era capaz de darle. Su contacto contra el muslo de la bardo se estaba volviendo frenético. La enorme humedad que bañaba su mano y la fricción contra ella la llevó al límite. Tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un gruñido animal cuando el orgasmo la invadió-. Gabrielle... oh... mmm... oh dioses... GABRIELLE... -El cuerpo de Xena se sacudió y tembló.

Gabrielle ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Sus caderas se movían con fiereza, respiraba con pequeños jadeos de placer, sus brazos rodeaban a Xena, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras el cuerpo de la guerrera temblaba. Se arqueó completamente por última vez cuando Xena empleó toda su fuerza para llevarla hasta el final. El dulce néctar manó sobre su mano mientras sus dedos eran acariciados por aquellos firmes músculos internos. Una exclamación final y después Xena oyó a la bardo gritar su nombre con más fuerza que nunca.

Momentos después, Xena sacó sus dedos despacio y abrazó a la bardo estremeciéndose todavía. Besó la frente de Gabrielle, su mejilla y sus labios, sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Wow -suspiró Gabrielle aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sin palabras otra vez? -bromeó Xena con voz profunda. Gabrielle abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a la guerrera. Luego elevó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo... nunca...

-Lo sé, mi amor. Shh. -Xena la abrazó con más fuerza, deseando que aquel momento no acabara nunca. Ambas cayeron en un sueño dichoso poco después.

El resto del mes lo pasaron curando sus mentes además de sus cuerpos. Aunque Xena aún no se sentía del todo cómoda expresando sus sentimientos, tampoco encontraba dificultad alguna en repetir diariamente a la bardo lo mucho que la quería. Gabrielle por su parte se estaba ajustando a la nueva profundidad de su relación, y no podía ser más feliz. Su antiguo miedo a que Xena la abandonara se desvanecía más y más con cada roce, beso y palabra de amor entre ellas.

Gabrielle estaba de espaldas a Xena, poniéndose la camisa, cuando sintió sus fuertes manos sobre sus hombros y después bajando por su espalda-. Van a quedarte cicatrices -dijo Xena en voz baja recorriendo algunas de las marcas más visibles con sus dedos. Una vez, habían sido para ella un recordatorio constante de cómo había fallado al protegerla. Ahora lo que le recordaban era el amor y la devoción de la bardo. Este cambio no había surgido de Xena. Gabrielle la había obligado a hablar de aquellas profundas heridas y su significado. Hasta entonces, Xena estaba convencida de que eran un castigo por haber dejado que Gabrielle sufriera. Fueron necesarias muchas horas para que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Fue devuelta al presente cuando la bardo giró entre sus brazos para mirarla.

-Te quiero, Xena. -Pronunciaba aquellas palabras muy a menudo, sabiendo lo mucho que significaban para Xena y cuánto necesitaba escucharlas. Se obligó a contentarse con las ocasionales respuestas que recibía. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que costaba a Xena expresar sus sentimientos, sin importar lo fuertes que estos eran.

-Te quiero. Ojalá no hubieses tenido que sufrir por causa de ese amor. -Elevó una mano hasta el rostro de Gabrielle. Era ese rostro con el que quería despertar cada mañana y dormir cada noche. Era el rostro de la otra mitad de su alma.

-Sólo sufriría si lo apartaras de mí -dijo Gabrielle con sinceridad. Se acercaron, preparándose para sellar su amor con un beso.

-Sí que habéis tardado. -Ambas mujeres se giraron en busca de la fuente de aquella melódica voz. Un resplandor dejó paso a la gracia y la belleza de la Diosa Atenea.

-Atenea -dijo Gabrielle en voz baja poniéndose de rodillas. Xena por su parte contuvo una sonrisa escéptica y permaneció de pie.

-Levántate, niña -dijo Atenea indicando lo mismo con su mano. Gabrielle lo hizo y puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Xena, en parte por comodidad y por incomodidad ante la presencia de una diosa.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, Atenea? -preguntó Xena con un tono lo más civilizado posible. Odiaba cuando los dioses, sea cual fuere, interferían en sus vidas. Casi siempre significaba problemas, y estaba segura de que esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

-Siempre tan desconfiada, mi pequeña guerrera -campaneó la argéntea voz de Atenea-. Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, especialmente después de haber escuchado mi nombre en tus labios tantas veces de un tiempo a estar parte. -Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Atenea al ver el rubor cubrir la de Xena.

-No te estaba llamando. Estaba... -Xena se detuvo al darse cuenta de que sólo conseguía añadir más leña al fuego. Gabrielle no fue capaz de seguir conteniendo la risa. Xena le disparó una mirada antes de volverla hacia la diosa-. Da igual.

-Bueno, me alegra ver que por fin le has abierto tu corazón a alguien, Xena -dijo Atenea con un tono que la orgullosa guerrera no esperaba. Antes de poder seguir hablando, un segundo resplandor surgió junto a la diosa de la sabiduría. -Ah, parece que tenemos compañía.

-Genial. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una convención? -gruñó Xena, recibiendo un golpe cariñoso en el estómago por parte de Gabrielle, que aún se sentía intimidada por la presencia de un dios, y ahora más aún ante la llegada de un segundo.

-¿Quién es? -susurró Gabrielle a la guerrera.

-Ah, mi querida Gabrielle. -La silueta de Afrodita se materializó entre el humo-. Un resplandor rodea tu corazón. Tu amor es puro e inquebrantable. No tienes ni idea de la bendición que eso supone. -Gabrielle se sonrojó y miró al suelo al escuchar semejante alabanza de la Diosa del Amor.

-Vaya... gracias -farfulló Gabrielle.

-Y tú... -Afrodita se acercó y se encaró con Xena-, tú luchas contra la verdad que hay en el tuyo. Temes que tu lado oscuro regrese y sobrepase tu amor. Esa es una dura batalla, Xena. Compártela con quien te ayudaría de buen grado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírselo. Aún tienes que descubrir la profundidad de su amor por ti, o de tu amor por ella. -Una sonrisa traviesa afloró a los labios de la diosa-. Por otro lado, me complace que os acordéis de mí de vez en cuando. -Al darse cuenta de a qué se refería, Xena se sonrojó de nuevo. Una lechuza blanca bajó por la chimenea y voló hasta situarse entre Atenea y Gabrielle.

-Sé positivamente que tu nombre no lo he dicho -protestó Xena cuando la lechuza de transformó en la diosa Artemisa.

-Estamos un poco susceptibles hoy , ¿no? -bromeó Artemisa. Luego miró a Gabrielle-. Mi reina, pensé que a estas alturas ya habrías acabado con todo su exceso de energía.

-Yo... -Gabrielle no supo qué clase de respuesta dar a la diosa-, lo sigo intentando -dijo mirando de nuevo al suelo. Las tres deidades estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas. Gabrielle se les unió en seguida y Xena deseó un segundo después estar en cualquier lugar del mundo excepto en aquella cabaña.

-¿Hay alguna razón para esta visita además de la de avergonzarme? -preguntó Xena con tono aburrido. Las demás mujeres volvieron poco a poco a quedarse serias.

-Algún día tendrás que aprender a respetarnos, mortal -gruñó Artemisa, aunque sabía que nunca haría daño a Xena y tampoco se lo permitiría a ningún otro dios. El dolor que eso causaría a su querida Reina amazona sería demasiado grande-. Pero este no es momento de hablar de eso. -Se giró y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Gabrielle. Un tenue brillo invadió a la bardo, curando todas sus heridas, aliviando todo el dolor. Cuando Artemisa la soltó, Gabrielle trastabilló un poco hasta que los fuertes brazos de Xena la sostuvieron. La joven la miró para darle las gracias y luego se volvió hacia la Diosa de la Luna-. Gabrielle, un gran peligro amenaza a mis amazonas. Necesitan que las guíes en este momento. Sin ti, temo que perezcan. He curado tus heridas. Ha sido un regalo para que emprendas esta nueva misión.

-¿Y si no quiere ir? Si hay problemas, podría resultar herida -protestó Xena.

-No tengo por qué contestarte a eso, guerrera, pero lo haré de todos modos. Ella aceptó el título de reina. Como tal, aceptó también ciertas responsabilidades. -El tono de Artemisa adquirió un tinte de ira.

-¡Pero no la de entregarse a la muerte! -contraatacó Xena.

-Sí, lo hice -dijo Gabrielle con firmeza-. Acepto cualquier cosa que ese cargo implique. -Su mirada fue directa hacia Xena, informándole sin palabras que aquel tema no admitía discusión.

-¿Por qué habéis venido las tres para entregar ese mensaje? -preguntó Xena devolviendo su atención hacia las otras dos diosas.

-Son demasiadas preguntas para alguien que no era capaz de pronunciar tres palabras seguidas hace tan sólo una luna -se burló Afrodita-. Estabais empezando a hacerme dudar de mis poderes como Diosa del Amor.

-En realidad, ésta es la cabaña de Hércules -dijo Gabrielle tímidamente-. Fue cosa suya dejarnos aquí.

-Gabrielle, estás discutiendo con una diosa -le recordó Xena inclinándose hacia ella. La boca de la bardo enmudeció de golpe y volvió a mirar al suelo.

-Lo siento.

-Es tan inocente -dijo Afrodita sonriendo-. Entiendo por qué es una de tus favoritas, Atenea -añadió, girándose después hacia la Diosa de la Luna-, y tu elegida. -Se giró para descubrir una expresión de asombro en la normalmente pétrea cara de Xena-. Ah, sí, guerrera, tu pequeña bardo cuenta con el favor de más dioses de los que ves aquí. Está bendecida por muchos. Harías bien en recordar lo especial que es en realidad.

-Ya está bien de charlas inútiles -la interrumpió Atenea. No se encontraba precisamente a gusto con toda aquella palabrería por parte de Afrodita. La diosa había intentado en no pocas ocasiones hacer de Gabrielle una de sus vírgenes vestales. Lo único que la había disuadido era la conciencia de que sin ella Xena no sobreviviría a su lucha por la redención. Ahora que Gabrielle se había entregado a la guerrera, la invadía un derrotismo que no sentía desde hacía eones.

-Se te necesita en la aldea amazona -dijo Artemisa mirando a Gabrielle-. Y en cuanto a ti, Xena -sus facciones se endurecieron ante la alta guerrera-, asumo que irás donde ella vaya.

-¡Siempre! -contestó Xena con vehemencia.

-Bien. -Artemisa sonrió satisfecha-. Estoy segura de que tus habilidades serán de mucha utilidad.

-Disculpadme -interrumpió Gabrielle tímidamente-. Estoy más que dispuesta a volver a la aldea amazona y ayudar en lo que pueda, pero todavía no entiendo por qué habéis venido las tres para decírmelo -dijo retomando la anterior pregunta de Xena.

-Yo he venido, por supuesto, porque eres la reina de mis amazonas y tenía que concederte el regalo de la curación -contestó Artemisa.

-Gracias -dijo Gabrielle.

-De hecho, yo he por ti, Xena -dijo Atenea aproximándose a la confusa guerrera-. No serás de mucha utilidad a Gabrielle si aún estás curándote de tus heridas. Has mostrado una gran tenacidad y progreso en tu búsqueda de la redención. Esta batalla requerirá de toda tu fuerza y muchas habilidades si quieres alzarte con la victoria. Tu lado oscuro podría tentarte, tu miedo podría eclipsar tu razón. Sé fuerte, Xena. Ésta podría ser tu batalla más difícil. -Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Xena y repitió el proceso sanador que Artemisa había llevado a cabo en Gabrielle. Xena elevó una ceja y miró a Afrodita, esperando a que la Diosa del Amor contestara a la respuesta.

-Yo he venido porque la fuerza del amor que hay entre vosotras es algo especial y debe ser salvaguardado. Simplemente quería verlo por mí misma. Bendigo vuestro amor. Que él sea la fuerza que guíe vuestras vidas. -Ambas mortales sonrieron y asintieron aceptando la bendición de la poderosa deidad. Ya no había forma de negar su amor, puesto que había sido reconocido por la Diosa del Amor en persona.

-Habrá un deshielo prematuro dentro de cuatro días. Deberéis marchar entonces y dirigiros hacia la aldea -dijo Atenea.

-¿Cómo sabremos cuál es el problema? -preguntó Gabrielle.

-Lo sabremos -dijo Xena con sequedad.

-Recordad, cuatro días -dijo Artemisa desmaterializándose y recuperando su forma animal. Xena y Gabrielle vieron a la lechuza subir por la chimenea. Al girarse, descubrieron que las otras dos diosas también se habían ido.

-Xena, ¿a qué crees que se refería Afrodita? -preguntó sentándose frente a la mesa.

-¿Con qué? -Xena odiaba la manía de los dioses por dar rodeos a todo. Siempre le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Como anticipándose a uno, empezó a masajearse las sienes.  
-Sobre que gozo de los favores de más dioses.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Gabrielle -suspiró Xena-. He aprendido que muchos de los favores que los dioses otorgan no lo son en absoluto, sino más bien una maldición. -Xena se estremeció involuntariamente al recordar su relación con el Dios de Guerra. Únicamente la fe de Gabrielle en ella había hecho a Xena desligarse de su intoxicante presencia. Gabrielle adivinó enseguida lo que Xena estaba pensando. Puso firmemente su mano sobre el hombro de la guerrera, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-No temas por eso. Aun así, creo que es una buena señal que Afrodita nos haya bendecido. -Recorrió con un dedo la mandíbula de Xena, deteniéndose en su barbilla-. Todavía no he oído nada malo sobre ella. Me lo voy a tomar como algo positivo. -Sonrió, triunfante por su decisión.

-Creo que el hecho de que hayan venido las tres es una señal de que sea lo que sea lo que nos espera, va a ser duro. -Sus bocas enmudecieron mientras se miraban a los ojos. Desde la primera noche en que habían hecho el amor, un silencioso miedo a la pérdida se había abierto camino en sus corazones y la certeza de que una batalla estaba próxima sacó ese miedo a la superficie. Incapaz de mantener sus emociones controladas por más tiempo, Gabrielle dejó que las lágrimas surcaran su cara. Sin una palabra, Xena la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo y la acunó. Luego la llevó hasta la cama y la sostuvo junto a ella, dejando que la bardo dejara salir todos los sollozos y las lágrimas que expresaban sus temores. La guerrera perdió su mirada en la chimenea vacía, acariciando distraídamente el cabello de Gabrielle. La bardo no pudo ver las lágrimas que llenaron los ojos azules de la guerrera. Se quedaron tumbadas allí, en silencio envueltas por sus propios pensamientos, hasta caer en un sopor inquieto.

Como esperaban, la temperatura se elevó junto al sol el cuarto día. Bajaron la montaña apresuradamente, con cuidado de las zonas todavía heladas del camino. Ambas iban a pie, utilizando la fuerza de Argo para transportar más comida y equipación de lo normal. Les llevaría buena parte de la semana llegar a la aldea amazona y no querían perder el tiempo en posadas. Se detenían sólo para almorzar, viajaban deprisa y descansaban únicamente cuando la oscuridad les hacía imposible seguir adelante. Xena odiaba viajar de noche. Era mucho más difícil evitar emboscadas y demás contratiempos. Después de despertarse y recoger sus cosas, se ponían de nuevo en camino, desayunando mientras caminaban. Gabrielle ocupó su tiempo recitando su interminable repertorio de historias y prosa. Xena intentaba escuchar cada palabra, pero su mente se evadía una y otra vez, recordando las advertencias de Atenea. Gabrielle sintió que no la escuchaban, pero en lugar de enfadarse, comprendió que Xena tenía algo importante en la cabeza. Siguieron avanzando en silencio un buen rato antes de que Xena se diera cuenta de que la bardo había dejado de hablar. Consciente de que la había pillado, la guerrera miró a su amante con una sonrisa avergonzada. -Perdona, Gabrielle. Supongo que tengo la cabeza en otra parte. -Alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de la bardo-. Sabes que te quiero. -Fue más una pregunta que una aseveración. Gabrielle respondió atrayendo a la guerrera hacia sí y besándola.

-Lo sé. Tranquila, te comprendo. -Los ojos verdeazulados de Gabrielle brillaron con fuerza. Caminaron haciéndose compañía con su silencio mutuo el resto del día.

Llegaron a las afueras de la aldea amazona antes del anochecer del cuarto día. Xena pensó en acampar esa noche y entrar cuando ya hubiese amanecido, pero la idea de tener carne en abundancia y una cálida cama les dio la fuerza necesaria para continuar. Fueron recibidas a la entrada por Ephiny y la guardia real. Mientras entraban en el palacio, Xena explicó brevemente el ataque a manos de Drax y que se habían estado recuperando en la cabaña de Hércules cuando aparecieron las tres diosas y les dijeron que partieran hacia la aldea. Ephiny escuchó la historia con atención, visiblemente agitada al oír la parte del látigo contra la espalda de Gabrielle.

-Haré que os preparen comida y un baño caliente -dijo Ephiny-. Reina Gabrielle, tu aposento está tal y como lo dejaste. Le diré a una de las sirvientes que prepare una habitación para ti, Xena.

-Eso no será necesario -dijo rápidamente Gabrielle. Las tres intercambiaron miradas hasta que Ephiny comprendió el motivo.

-Bien entonces. Como desees, mi reina. -El tono de Ephiny fue correcto, educado. La amazona ocultó perfectamente sus propios sentimientos. Aunque Gabrielle no distinguió el ligerísimo cambio de actitud de la amazona, éste no pasó desapercibido a la guerrera, y tampoco la mirada que le dirigió un segundo antes de marcharse.

-Xena, por lo que Ephiny dice no ha habido ningún problema desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. ¿Por qué crees que Artemisa quería que volviésemos? -Se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de provisiones, en la cual se había organizado un banquete en honor de la reina y su regreso. Las amazonas eran conscientes del feroz apetito de su reina y se había empleado a fondo para preparar una gran cantidad y variedad de comida. Xena no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio los ojos de Gabrielle abrirse como platos ante lo que tenía delante.

-Intenta dejar algo para las demás -bromeó Xena. La respuesta que recibió fue un afectuoso codazo en las costillas. Los ojos de Xena estaban fijos en Ephiny, que se mantenía de pie al otro lado de la habitación. -Gabrielle, ¿estarás bien sin mí un rato? Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien.

-Claro, ¿crees que podría meterme en algún lío aquí? -preguntó Gabrielle inocentemente antes de echarse a reír. Xena rió también y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la bardo.

-Trata de no buscarte ninguno. Volveré en unos minutos. -Dicho esto, se volvió y salió de allí, a sabiendas de que Ephiny la seguiría.

Xena caminó hasta la fuente y esperó. Segundos después oyó las pisadas de Ephiny. Se volvió para encararse con la impresionante amazona.

-Te ha entregado su corazón. -El dolor y la pena estaban más que claros en la voz de Ephiny. Xena simplemente asintió. Incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos de rabia y frustración, la amazona se acercó más a ella y le susurró al oído-. Ella se merece algo mejor que tú. Se merece un hogar, un lugar en que la gente la quiera y la respete. Se merece que la protejan del dolor, no ser arrojada a él sólo por tu deseo de redimirte. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que alguien decida hacerle lo mismo que tú has hecho tantas veces a personas inocentes? ¿Hasta que alguien decida hacerle pagar a ella tus crímenes? ¿Hasta que pierda su inocencia de sangre? Pertenece a esta lugar, Xena. Debe estar con las amazonas.

-¿Y contigo? -la atajó Xena.

-Sí, con... -La amazona calló de golpe-. Con las amazonas. Tomó una decisión equivocada.

-Fue su decisión -contraatacó la guerrera casi con un rugido. Ephiny suspiró y miró al cielo nocturno. Ambas permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

-Es tan hermosa -dijo la amazona con aire soñador-. No tiene ni idea de cuántos corazones es capaz de tocar.

-Así es -aseveró Xena en voz baja. Ephiny dio media vuelta y miró a la guerrera.

-¿Es sólo una conquista más para... -Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta cuando las manos de Xena rodearon su cuello y su pierna izquierda barrió el apoyo de la amazona enviándola a plomo contra el suelo.

-¡No... vuelvas... a decir... eso! -siseó Xena a través de sus dientes, mirando a la furiosa amazona. Con un gruñido se le quitó de encima y retrocedió unos pasos. Luego se pasó los dedos por el pelo con frustración. Ephiny se levantó despacio, intentando mantener una posición defensiva ante la airada guerrera. Xena se mantuvo de espaldas a la amazona-. Sabes que es más que eso -dijo en un momento dado.

-Lo sé -admitió Ephiny-. ¿Comprendes que daría cualquier cosa por tenerla en mi vida? -Suspiró-. Xena, lo siento. Cuando descubrí... bueno... es duro ver morir un sueño. -Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Xena. Se volvió para mirar a la amazona.

-Lo sé. -Fue hasta ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro-. Juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerla. Pero es su vida. Fue su elección. -Ephiny echó a andar, pero se detuvo una vez más y se encaró con Xena.

-Si alguna vez le haces daño, juro que te perseguiré y te mataré. -No era una amenaza, era una promesa. Ephiny se puso tensa, esperando otra reacción física por parte de la guerrera.

-Ephiny, si alguna vez le hago daño a propósito, espero que lo hagas. -Xena se dio media vuelta y fue hacia los establos. Ephiny la vio marcharse y luego se dirigió a su habitación en el palacio, invadida por el dolor de la pérdida.

De vuelta al palacio, Gabrielle se encontró con un grupo de mujeres jóvenes reunidas alrededor del fuego. Reían y bromeaban pasándose un odre de vino. -¿Puedo unirme a vosotras? -preguntó acercándose a ellas. Varias la reconocieron inmediatamente y se levantaron con intención de marcharse-. No, por favor, quedaos. Sólo quiero sentarme un rato con vosotras.

-Por supuesto, eres bienvenida. -Una chica no mucho más joven que Gabrielle se puso en pie y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella, en el tronco que ocupaba.

-Mi reina... -protestó su escolta.

-Oh, puedes volver a palacio si quieres. Aquí estaré bien -dijo Gabrielle rápidamente capturando casi al vuelo el odre de vino. Estaba bastante lleno, así que tomó varios tragos antes de pasarlo. Frunció el ceño al ver que la mujer que la acompañaba no se había movido un centímetro-. Vuelve al palacio. -Incapaz de desobedecer una orden directa de la reina, la escolta asintió mansamente y se marchó, esperando no ser castigada con seis lunas de servicio en el muro sur por dejar a la reina sola.

Gabrielle se acomodó de nuevo y entró en la conversación, así como en el turno de bebida. Varias amazonas pasaron junto al grupo, sonriendo ante el esfuerzo de las seis jóvenes intentando hablar todas a la vez.

-¿Entonces cabalgas con Xena?

-¿Cómo es?

-Al ser tú la reina, ¿puedes elegir qué tareas hacer?

-¿Sabes hacer ese sonido que hace ella? Ya sabes, el de yi yi yi...

-¡Whoa! -Gabrielle levantó las manos para detener el aluvión de preguntas. El odre de vino le fue puesto de nuevo enfrente. Tomó un trago y oyó a dos de las chicas cuchichear acerca de la sastra y la herrera-. ¿Qué habéis oído? -preguntó Gabrielle de forma conspiradora.

-Bueno... -dijo Dyna acercándose al fuego. Las demás la imitaron, deseando conocer aquel último cotilleo.

Xena cruzó la aldea de nuevo y se encontró con un grupo de risueñas jóvenes alrededor de una hoguera prácticamente extinguida. A juzgar por el odre de vino que pasaba de unas manos a otras, dedujo rápidamente el motivo de tanta alegría.

-¡No! ¿En una silla de montar? ¿No sería eso un poco... bueno... incómodo? -Xena gruñó ante la familiaridad de aquella voz mientras el grupo estallaba de nuevo en carcajadas.

-Gabrielle -retumbó la voz de Xena mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas. Escuchó varias risas ahogadas y un "Shh" que su oído identificó como procedente de la bardo-. Gabrielle, sé que estás ahí. Haz el favor de salir. -Aquello causó otra oleada de risitas.

-Uh... Gabrielle no está aquí -dijo la bardo, contagiando con su risa a todas. Sin embargo, ésta se detuvo al sentir los seis pies de altura de la guerrera sobre ella-. Uh oh. -Las otras chicas callaron al instante, admirando y temiendo a Xena al mismo tiempo. Gabrielle giró la cabeza y miró hacia arriba-. Uh... hola Xena.

-Hola -dijo ella brevemente intentando contener una sonrisa. Incluso borracha, Gabrielle resultaba encantadora.

-Emmm... sólo estábamos hablando.

-Sí, hablando -dijo Dyna, mirando después al odre que tenía en la mano y levantándolo orgullosamente-. Y bebiendo. -El grupo rió incontroladamente. Gabrielle se recostó contra las piernas de Xena sacudida por la risa. La guerrera la miró con desesperación.

-Sí, y bebiendo -repitió Gabrielle-. Pero yo sólo un poquito. -Indicó la cantidad midiendo con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-¡Sí, claro! -bromeó Dyna dando un codazo a la reina. En ese momento, varias amazonas de aspecto enfadado entraron en escena.

-¡Dyna! ¡Aris! ¿Qué estáis haciendo fuera tan tarde? -Dyna pasó rápidamente el odre a Gabrielle. La bardo intentó echar un trago, pero las rápidas manos de la guerrera se lo impidieron.

-¡Madre! -Dyna se levantó, balanceándose ligeramente antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Aris y las otras dos chicas la imitaron al ver a sus madres dirigirse hacia allí-. Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco.

-Espero que no os hayáis vuelto a colar en el almacén privado de tu tía -dijo la madre de Dyna apuntando con un dedo a su achispada hija.

-Bueno, Gabrielle. Creo que es hora de que tú también te vayas a dormir -dijo Xena inclinándose y tomando a la bardo en sus brazos. La bardo alzó la mirada al oír la expresión de asombro de una de las madres.

-Oh, por los dioses. Es la reina en persona -dijo la madre de Dyna, atónita-. Siento que mi hija te haya puesto en este estado. -Asestó un ligero golpea a la chica en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-No te preocupes -dijo Xena sonriendo-, Gabrielle no necesita la ayuda de nadie para meterse en problemas. -La madre asintió y se marchó, escoltando a su hija durante todo el camino. Xena miró hacia abajo rápidamente al sentir la mano de Gabrielle sobre su pecho.

-Hola Xena -repitió la reina seductoramente, arrastrando las palabras.

-Hola.

-Estoy borracha -añadió en tono informativo.

-Sí, así es -corroboró Xena besándola a continuación en la frente. A pesar de la coquetería y los juegos, Xena sabía que Gabrielle cerraría los ojos tan pronto como cayera sobre la cama. Y así fue.

La mañana encontró a Gabrielle intentando desesperadamente detener las palpitaciones de su cabeza. -Nunca volveré a beber tanto -gruñó mientras entraba en el comedor. Xena miró a su alrededor y descubrió a una igualmente trasnochadora Dyna sentada frente a una larga mesa y sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

-Creo que tu nueva amiga debe estar pensando lo mismo -bromeó la guerrera. Gabrielle vio a Dyna y la saludó con la cabeza. Dyna le devolvió el gesto, feliz de que la reina no estuviese enfadada con ella por emborracharla la noche anterior-. ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Algo que no me haga vomitar -respondió Gabrielle pasando de largo una bandeja de carne con crema de algo. El lánguido sonido de un cuerno de alarma captó su atención junto con la del resto de la habitación. Sin una palabra, Xena y Gabrielle salieron corriendo hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Llegaron a tiempo de ver a una joven guerrera amazona colgando del cuello de su caballo, con el brazo izquierdo ensangrentado. Dos mujeres fueron hasta ella y la ayudaron a desmontar. Gracias a sus largas piernas, Xena alcanzó a la mujer antes que la reina-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó al tiempo que empezaba a comprobar si tenía más heridas.

-Invasores. Vienen hacia aquí. Son por lo menos cien hombres. -La alarma se transmitió con rapidez por toda la aldea. Xena se giró hacia su amante.

-Gabrielle, tienes que volver al palacio. Ephiny se quedará contigo.

-Xena, ¿intentas dejarme al margen otra vez? Porque si es así, creía que ya lo habíamos hablado. -Gabrielle intentó ocultar la frustración en su voz, pero falló. Xena suspiró. Sólo por una vez desearía que la bardo la escuchara sin discutir.

-No es otro de mis intentos por protegerte. Eres la Reina de las amazonas. Te necesitan aquí, en la aldea. Deja que tus guerreras y arqueras se ocupen de esto, están entrenadas para eso. -Hizo una pausa-. Gabrielle, por favor.

-No me gusta -dijo Gabrielle visiblemente enfadada. Odiaba cuando Xena tenía razón.

-No hay tiempo para discutir -dijo Xena rápidamente al ver los formados grupos de guerreras encaminarse hacia la puerta norte-. Iré a ayudarles en todo lo que pueda. -Echó a andar, pero Gabrielle la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-Supongo que esta es la batalla sobre la que nos advirtió Atenea. -Miró a los ojos azules que tanto amaba-. Xena, ten cuidado. No quiero convertirme en viuda por segunda vez. -Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de la guerrera, escuchando el fuerte latido del corazón de su alma gemela. Xena puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Gabrielle, obligándola a mirarla de nuevo.

-Te juro que tendré cuidado -dijo antes de depositar un último beso en sus labios y seguir a las guerreras amazonas. Gabrielle se secó los ojos y luego se volvió renuentemente hacia el castillo.

Ephiny inclinó la cabeza cuando Gabrielle entró en la sala. -¿Qué puedo hacer? -preguntó la joven reina acercándose y echando un vistazo al mapa que yacía extendido sobre la mesa.

-En realidad no hay mucho más que hacer desde aquí -respondió Ephiny-. Hemos enviado nuestras mejores tropas a cubrir la puerta norte. Con suerte superarán a los invasores sin sufrir demasiadas bajas.

-¿Qué pasa con la puerta sur? -preguntó Gabrielle pensativamente.

-Tenemos un complemento de arqueras y guerreras para defenderla. El problema principal está en la norte. Allí es donde se dirigen los invasores.

-Uh huh -murmuró la bardo-. Ephiny, ¿por qué atacar desde el norte? Después de todo, es el acceso más fácil de defender. Además, contamos con la ventaja añadida del bosque en esa zona. Sería pan comido para nuestras guerreras bordearlo y rodearles si fuese necesario. No tiene sentido... -Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron como platos-. ¡Es un truco! -gritó-. Ephiny, ¿cuál es la mejor manera de alejar a nuestras guerreras del acceso más débil? -La amazona abrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que la joven reina estaba insinuando.

-¡Distraernos! -Ephiny corrió a toda velocidad hacia las guardias-. Reunid a todas las mujeres que sean capaces de luchar y llevadlas inmediatamente a la puerta sur. -Las guardias partieron al instante y dieron la señal de alarma. Gabrielle agarró su cayado y se encaminó también hacia la puerta. -¿A dónde crees que vas tú?

-A defender la puerta sur -dijo Gabrielle en tono desafiante.

-Mi Reina, no puedo arriesgarme a que resultes herida.

-¡Ephiny! -Los ojos de Gabrielle brillaron con furia-. No voy a pedir a las mujeres de esta aldea que arriesguen sus vidas mientras yo me quedo escondida. Todas nuestras mejores guerreras están en la puerta norte. Necesitamos a cada una de las que quedan en la sur. Voy a ir. -Su tono era similar al que Xena utilizaba cuando no admitía réplicas-. No voy a discutir contigo. -Gabrielle salió como una exhalación del palacio, con Ephiny pisándole los talones.

Alcanzaron enseguida al pequeño grupo de mujeres que se habían formado en la puerta sur. Gabrielle reconoció entre ellas a varios miembros de la guardia real, fáciles de identificar por sus túnicas azules. Algunas se estaban ataviando con diferentes tipos de armaduras y el resto comprobando la tensión de sus arcos. Una de las guardias caminó hacia ellas. -Por favor mi Reina, acepta esto -dijo ofreciéndole una cota de malla. La bardo la interrogó con la mirada-. Te protegerá de las flechas -explicó la amazona. Gabrielle sonrió y dejó que Ephiny le ayudara a ponérsela.

-¿Estamos listas? -preguntó Gabrielle moviendo los brazos para acomodarse al nuevo peso de la extraña armadura antes de que comenzara la batalla.

-Todavía no me gusta la idea de tenerte en medio de esto -dijo Ephiny-. Pero sí, lo estamos. -Gabrielle ignoró el comentario de su segunda al mando.

-Vámonos. -Miró al improvisado grupo de guardias, granjeras y demás mujeres que habían podido encontrar. Elevando su voz hasta el nivel que utilizaba para narrar sus historias, se dirigió a ellas-. Hermanas amazonas, hemos caído en una trampa. Nuestras mejores guerreras están intentando defender la puerta norte. Es nuestra misión hacer lo mismo con la sur. Nuestra seguridad es lo más importante. No intentéis heroicidades. El objetivo es impedir que entren en la aldea antes de que las guerreras vengan en nuestra ayuda. Ya hemos enviado a alguien a avisarles. -Miró una vez más a cada una de las amazonas que la rodeaban antes de dar la señal de partir. La puerta se abrió y salieron, dispuestas a defender su aldea o morir intentándolo.

Apenas se habían alejado durante una hora de la puerta sur cuando comenzó la batalla. Las amazonas se parapetaron rápidamente del aluvión de flechas que les lanzaron. Ephiny y Gabrielle se colocaron tras un tronco caído. -Hay más de cien ahí fuera -dijo Gabrielle respirando aceleradamente. Ephiny asintió.

-Tenías razón. Era todo un truco. -Las amazonas empezaron a responder el fuego con las pocas flechas que tenían. Gabrielle sabía que su cayado no serviría a menos que fuese en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Por medio de señales, indicó a Ephiny el plan. La amazona sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente-. Es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Acaso lo es menos quedarnos aquí a esperar que nos masacren? Mi cayado no sirve de nada aquí. -Ephiny asintió a regañadientes. Captando la atención de una de las arqueras, le indicó que las cubriera. La mujer asintió y comenzó a lanzar flechas a diestro y siniestro mientras Gabrielle y Ephiny abandonaban la protección que les brindaba el tronco. Gabrielle fue hasta un soldado y lo desarmó rápidamente antes de dejarle sin sentido. Se giró y empezó a pelear con otro que se le acercaba. El hombre nunca se había enfrentado antes a un cayado y no duró demasiado. Con todo el ruido y la confusión, Gabrielle no oyó el silbido de la flecha antes de que se le clavara profundamente en el muslo. Cayó al suelo, aullando de dolor. Agarró el proyectil con ambas manos y lo sacó.

-¿Puedes moverte? -le pregunto Ephiny utilizando su propio cuerpo para proteger a la reina caída. Atravesó con su espada a un soldado que corría hacia ellas. Desalentada, vio que muchos más se dirigían hacia allí.

-Retrocede, trae refuerzos -ordenó Gabrielle.

-No puedo. Son demasiados. -Esquivó varias flechas que pasaron silbando a su alrededor. Gabrielle miró a su alrededor.

-Estamos aisladas, ¿verdad? -dijo en voz baja. Ephiny no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupada luchando. Gabrielle se inclinó contra el tronco y se obligó a levantarse, apoyando todo su peso sobre la pierna que no tenía herida. Se libró de tres hombres más antes de que la pérdida de sangre la hiciera caer de nuevo al suelo. Ephiny retrocedió ante el ininterrumpido ataque. Incapaz de ver dónde pisaba, perdió pie y cayó a un profundo barranco, aterrizando con un desagradable ruido sordo. Al ver a su reina indefensa, varias amazonas echaron a correr para intentar protegerla. Pero nunca llegaron a ella.


	5. Chapter 5

LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LA TARDANZA.

He es¡tado algo acupada pero aqui les traigo el final de la historia. Espero les haya gustado. cualquier cosa escriban xD los quiero.

* * *

Xena y Eponin irrumpieron entre las tropas invasoras. Resultó casi demasiado fácil. Les superaban en número. Xena calculó de un vistazo menos de cincuenta. Las amazonas les hicieron retroceder con facilidad. Xena había pasado demasiados años siendo un señor de la guerra como para no darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Se quitó de encima enseguida a los hombres con los que luchaba y se dirigió a Eponin. -Algo va mal.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Eponin, sin apartar los ojos del enemigo.

-No avanzan. Parece como si solamente quisieran mantenernos ocupadas... -Justo entonces sonó el cuerno de retirada, seguido de los de emergencia. La realidad de la situación golpeó a Xena-. ¡Eponin, la puerta sur! ¡Sólo ha sido un truco! -Escaló un árbol a toda prisa y comenzó a viajar de rama en rama, regresando a la puerta norte con las amazonas siguiéndola de cerca. Xena vio con horror que los invasores no las seguían. Aquello confirmó las sospechas sobre su estrategia.

Ni se molestó en detenerse en el palacio, especialmente al no ver ni una sola guardia en el exterior. Corrió directamente hacia la puerta sur, seguida por las amazonas. Xena reconoció a Dyna de pie junto a la puerta, sosteniendo torpemente una espada. Al ver a Xena, señaló hacia el sur.

Las guerreras amazonas llegaron justo a tiempo de enfrentarse a los invasores antes de que alcanzaran la puerta. Al contrario que las tropas a las que acababan de enfrentarse en el bosque del norte, éstas eran tremendamente superiores en número y fuerza, e intentaban penetrar en la aldea amazona. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor no reveló a Xena ni rastro de Gabrielle. Su atención cambió de sentido cuando tres de los hombres se dirigieron hacia ella con las espadas en alto. Con un rápido giro de muñeca, envió su chakram hacia allí dejándolos sin sentido y recuperando el arma después. Corrió y dejó inconsciente a otro, y atravesó a un quinto con su espada. La batalla se embraveció al tiempo que las amazonas comenzaban a ganar terreno y control sobre ella. No harían prisioneros. Demasiadas amazonas habían perdido ya la vida aquel día.

Al ver que la batalla se le escapaba de las manos, Garath se dio cuenta de que ni él ni sus hombres iban a ser capaces de conquistar la aldea amazona, y mucho menos a sus habitantes. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió la inerte forma de la reina amazona, seguro de que aquellas mujeres pagarían un buen rescate por recuperarla.

La matanza fue lo suficientemente grande como para hacer sentir nauseas a las amazonas más curtidas. Al fin habían detenido a los invasores, haciéndoles frente durante media hora antes de que todos resultaran muertos o huyeran. La sangre emplastaba las botas de todas ellas. Xena avanzó entre los cuerpos, horrorizada ante la vasta extensión de terreno que cubrían. Eponin corrió hasta donde se encontraban-. No he encontrado ni a Ephiny ni a Gabrielle. -La mirada de Xena reveló a la amazona que ella tampoco. Tras ellas, los llantos de angustia de madres y hermanas llenaba el aire. La cara de Xena palideció al distinguir las túnicas azules que vestían algunos de los cadáveres, más adelante. Eponin las vio también y ambas echaron a correr frenéticamente. Comprobaron que allí yacían varios miembros de la guardia real, pero aún no había rastro de la reina ni de su segunda al mando. Xena descubrió un rastro de sangre desde allí hasta el barranco. Fue hasta el borde y se asomó. -¡Aquí abajo! -gritó descendiendo por la ladera.

El cuerpo de Ephiny estaba cubierto de sangre. Las profundas heridas en sus piernas y sus brazos eran pruebas de que había estado metida en una batalla. Su cota de malla era lo único que la había librado de ser una víctima más. Ephiny intentó enfocar su vista en la fuerte mujer que la llevaba sobre su hombro, pero la pérdida de sangre le impedía pensar y hacer cualquier otra cosa con claridad. Se dejó pasar a otras manos, que la sacaron de allí.

-Ephiny, todo va bien. Estoy aquí. -Eponin habló con un tono reconfortante, a pesar de que ver a Ephiny en tan lamentable estado la rompía por dentro.

-Ga...

-¿Qué? Ephiny, ¿qué le ha pasado a Gabrielle? -Xena estaba allí de pie, intentando obtener una respuesta de la semiinconsciente amazona. Ephiny giró la cabeza y miró a la guerrera.

-Intenté... todas intentamos...

-¿Dónde está? -dijo Xena tan alto que más bien pareció un grito, lo cual arrancó una dura mirada de Eponin.

-Se la... llevaron...

-¿Se la llevaron? ¿Quién se la llevó? ¿A dónde fueron? -Xena se detuvo al ver que la amazona estaba inconsciente. Luego miró a Eponin-. Voy tras ellos. -Se dio media vuelta hacia la aldea, con la intención de buscar a Argo.

-¡Xena! -El tono de Eponin hizo volverse a la guerrera-. Sé que quieres encontrarla, pero te necesitamos aquí. -Consciente de que contaba con la atención de la mujer, continuó-. Hay demasiadas mujeres heridas como para que Saras se encargue de ellas sola. Piensa en cuántas amazonas morirán sin necesidad por la falta de cuidados si te marchas. -Eponin envió a cinco guerreras amazonas tras la pista de los invasores. Contempló a Xena luchar contra sus emociones antes de recuperar su estoica expresión. Sin decir una palabra, Xena volvió y se arrodilló ante una de las guardias muertas. Al darse cuenta de que aquella mujer había dado su vida intentando proteger a Gabrielle, Xena no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas-. Artemisa, cuida de ella. Merece estar en los Campos Elíseos.

Garath lanzó una potente maldición mientras arrastraba a la inconsciente mujer hasta su barco. Se suponía que iba a conquistar la ciudad y llevarse a más las jóvenes como esclavas. Había fallado miserablemente, había perdido todo su ejército. Todo lo que tenía era una mujer que probablemente moriría desangrada antes de llegar a tierras del Rey. Cuanto más la miraba, menos seguro estaba de que fuese ni siquiera la reina. El color de su pelo no era como el de las demás, y tampoco su estatura alcanzaba la de la mayoría. Lanzó una patada de furia contra la bardo. ¡Una cría! ¡Había sido enviado para capturar a docenas de ellas y regresaba sólo con una! La dejó en cubierta y entró en el camarote para ahogar sus penas en un tonel de vino.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos despacio. Mantuvo quieta la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, intentando mantener su respiración a un ritmo lento para no revelar a nadie que estaba despierta. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un barco. El balanceo y la madera sobre la que yacía eran pruebas más que suficientes. Era de día, probablemente bien entrada la tarde. Descubrió además que no estaba atada. La pierna le martilleaba de dolor. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder tenerse en pie. Una vez segura de que no había nadie a su alrededor, se sentó y se miró el muslo. La sangre impedía siquiera ver la herida que había debajo. Sabía que había perdido ya una buena cantidad de ella. Se quitó la cota de malla y la camisa. Luego se ciñó de nuevo la armadura e hizo jirones la tela. Fabricó compresas con algunos de los pedazos, los colocó sobre la herida y luego se vendó para aplicar presión. De rodillas, Gabrielle miró sobre la proa. A lo lejos, divisó tierra. "¿En qué estás pensando, Gabrielle?", se preguntó a sí misma. "Incluso aunque pudieras salir de este barco no serías capaz de nadar hasta la orilla. Servirías de comida a los peces, o morirías desangrada". Gabrielle pensó a continuación en sus opciones si se quedaba allí. "Veamos... violada, torturada, vendida como esclava. Sí, unas opciones estupendas". Se dirigió hasta el borde de la cubierta y dirigió una rápida plegaria a Atenea, Artemisa y Poseidón. Aspiró profundamente y saltó sobre la barandilla para ser engullida por las salítreas aguas.

Xena, la estoica guerrera, ni siquiera se molestaba en secar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su cara mientras atendía a las amazonas heridas. En el exterior de la cabaña de Saras había dispuesto una clasificación según su gravedad. Los años en los que se encargó de los hombres de su ejército le habían enseñado a distinguir perfectamente qué heridas podían esperar y cuáles debían ser tratadas de inmediato. También le habían enseñado cuándo el tratamiento únicamente prolongaría el sufrimiento. Intentó mantener su mente ocupada en todas las tareas que tenía a su alrededor, pero en lo único que era capaz de pensar eran los ojos verdeazulados de su adorada Gabrielle.

Se encendieron antorchas cuando la oscuridad empezó a cernirse sobre la aldea. Trajeron linternas para ayudar a Xena mientras cosía heridas, inmovilizaba huesos rotos y cerrabas los ojos de aquellas a quienes no había sido capaz de salvar. No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que sintió la mano de Eponin en su hombro. En un rincón de su mente se dio cuenta de que no había oído acercarse a la amazona. Habló sin levantar la vista. -Nada.

-Había demasiados rastros. Xena, enviaremos más tropas mañana. -Eponin se detuvo un momento antes de continuar-. Ve adentro. Necesitas un baño, comer y descansar. -Xena miró a Saras.

-Vete Xena. Te necesito con fuerzas mañana. -La curandera extendió los brazos, indicando a Xena que podía marcharse. Xena asintió, se levantó lentamente y siguió a Eponin de vuelta al palacio.

Después de limpiar lo mejor posible la sangre y la suciedad que cubrían su cuerpo, Xena tomó una camisa limpia y se echó sobre la cama. Al escuchar unos ligeros toques en la puerta, se incorporó y se secó los ojos-. Entra.

Eponin pasó bajo el quicio seguida de una muchacha no mucho más joven que Gabrielle, que se quedó junto a la puerta-. Xena, ésta es Aris.

-Tú estabas junto al fuego ayer por la noche -dijo Xena. Aquello parecía estar ya a toda una vida de distancia.

Aris miró nerviosamente a Eponin. La amazona puso una mano en su hombro para darle confianza. -Enséñaselo -dijo Eponin. Aris se asomó fuera y trajo consigo el cayado de Gabrielle. Xena sintió una puñalada de dolor en el corazón al ver el arma cubierta de sangre.

-Lo... lo encontré cerca del barranco. -La muchacha empezó a llorar-. Me... me gustaba... quiero decir que era... -Aris le entregó el cayado a Eponin y salió corriendo de la habitación. La amazona volvió a dejar el cayado en el pasillo, luego avanzó y se sentó en la cama junto a Xena. La guerrera tenía la mirada perdida al frente.

-Todo el mundo está muy abatido. -Eponin dejó que su mirada descendiera hasta sus manos-. Joy, la hermana de Aris, era una de las guardias reales. -La guerrera asintió comprensivamente.

-¿Cómo está Ephiny? -dijo Xena en voz baja, sin mirarla todavía. Esperó la respuesta un momento. Al no recibir ninguna, alzó la vista y vio a la amazona temblando y ahogando el llanto-. No muy bien -dijo Eponin tras unos segundos. Meneó la cabeza de lado a lado mientras las lágrimas cayeron en cascada por su cara. Ante la necesidad tanto de consolar como de ser consolada, Xena atrajo hacia sí a la amazona, acompañándola con sus propias lágrimas.

El agua salada abrasó la pierna de Gabrielle por fuera mientras la tensión de sus músculos lo hacían por dentro. El peso muerto de la cota metálica le hacía casi imposible mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Parecía avanzar sólo unos centímetros con cada brazada, pero seguía repitiéndose que cada vez estaba más cerca. La difusa luz únicamente le permitía distinguir la silueta de las copas de los árboles. Se concentró en ellos, acalló el lacerante dolor que llenaba su mente y luchó por acercarse a casa, a Xena.

No fue consciente de en qué momento cerró los ojos, se puso boca arriba y se dejó llevar por las olas. Tampoco fue consciente de cuándo llegó a la costa. Sólo se dio cuenta de que tenía algo firme bajo su espalda. Sintió el agua golpeándole la cara. Gimiendo al mover la pierna, Gabrielle se obligó a arrodillarse y arrastrarse hasta salir del agua. En ese momento, todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo la abandonaron y cayó inerte sobre la arena. Nunca llegó a ver una lechuza blanca posada en una rama cercana.

Xena abrió los ojos y se incorporó, totalmente alerta. Hundió los hombros ligeramente al darse cuenta de que no había sido una pesadilla. Se puso la armadura rápidamente y se dispuso a salir.

Eponin la detuvo antes de que pudiera salir del palacio. -¡Xena! ¡Espera! Te necesito. -Xena se detuvo, consciente de su juramento de siempre ayudar a los necesitados-. Por favor, hablemos en los aposentos. -Xena permitió que Eponin la guiara hasta la sala privada de la Reina. La amazona se alzó hasta una repisa y sacó tres pergaminos. Todos tenían el sello de la Reina de la Nación amazona. Las dos mujeres se sentaron a la pequeña mesa-. Tenemos que saber quién ostenta ahora el poder de Reina en funciones.  
-¿Tenemos? -Xena estaba confusa-. Eponin, yo no soy amazona. No tengo nada que decir sobre quién debe dirigir la nación.

-Xena, aquí hay tres pergaminos. -Levantó uno de ellos-. Éste contiene instrucciones de Gabrielle acerca de quién recibe su derecho de parentesco en caso de que ella... -La amazona se detuvo. Xena asintió, casi imperceptiblemente. Eponin respiró profundamente, depositó el documento en la mesa y levantó el siguiente. Xena reconoció al instante su nombre en él, escrito por la mano de la bardo-. Esta es una nota personal, para ti. -Eponin fue a entregárselo a la guerrera, pero al no ver una mano dispuesta a recogerlo, lo dejó también donde estaba. La amazona no hizo ningún amago de ir a tocar el último pergamino-. Ese es una nota personal de Ephiny hacia mí. Dependiendo de en quién recaiga el derecho de Gabrielle, deberemos abrir uno u otro.

-Supongo que no hay tiempo que perder. Las amazonas necesitan saber quién es su líder. -Las palabras de Xena sonaron llenas de convencimiento, pero sus manos temblaron ligeramente al romper el sello de cera.

 _"Yo, Gabrielle de Poteidaia, Reina de la Nación amazona y bendecida como tal por la Diosa Artemisa, establezco que en el momento de mi muerte o incapacidad para llevar a cabo mis funciones como Reina, traspaso mi Derecho de Parentesco a mi hermana amazona Ephiny."_

Estaba firmado en la parte inferior. Xena se lo pasó a Eponin y luego lo releyó. Gabrielle había escrito aquello a toda prisa. Xena dejó el pergamino y fue a por el de Ephiny-. Déjame a mí -dijo Eponin agarrándolo. Xena hizo retroceder su mano y esperó hasta que la amazona terminó de leer el documento. Como era de esperar, Ephiny pasaba su derecho a Eponin. Ambas respiraron aliviadas una vez que las formalidades legales quedaron cumplidas-. Xena... -Eponin miró hacia el pergamino que quedaba por leer.

-¡No! -rugió Xena-. No lo haré. No hasta estar seguras. -Xena miró al techo-. No puedo. -Su voz fue poco menos que un susurro. Agarró el pergamino y lo devolvió al estante-. Tengo que encontrarla.

-Xena, por favor. Te necesitamos aquí. Hemos perdido cinco más esta noche. Todas las mujeres que tenemos capaces de hacer algo están fuera, buscando. Siguen cada huella, cada rastro. No descansarán hasta encontrarla. Tienes mi palabra de amazona. -Eponin se levantó y miró a través de la ventana-. Ayer murieron por lo menos cincuenta mujeres. Si te vas, podríamos perder a otras cincuenta. Saras ha trabajado toda la noche para que tú pudieras dormir. Está agotada. -Eponin dejó de hablar. Había dicho todo lo necesario. Ninguna de ellas se movió durante un momento. La amazona esperó no haber sobrestimado la compasión de la guerrera.

-Déjame comer algo primero. Necesitaré toda la energía que pueda reunir -dijo Xena despojándose de espada y la vaina. Eponin dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que no era consciente de haber retenido.

-Que Artemisa te bendiga, Xena. -La guerrera ahogó una respuesta cortante. El no saber qué había sido de Gabrielle no ayudaba a mejorar sus sentimientos hacia los Dioses en ese momento. Respiró profundamente y se internó en la multitud de tareas que la esperaban. Atendiendo a las enfermas y heridas. Ayudando a localizar e identificar a las muertas. Construyendo piras funerarias. La más desagradable era llevar los cuerpos hasta las piras. ¿Cuántas veces había condenado a aquello con el filo de su espada? ¿A cuántas mujeres había convertido en viudas? Con el paso de las horas, los gritos de dolor y los llantos de las pérdidas hicieron mella en ella. Estuvo a punto de vomitar al llevar a cabo una amputación a una de las chicas que Gabrielle había conocido junto a la hoguera. Los medicamentos para calmar el dolor se habían acabado por la mañana temprano. Xena se había visto tentada de utilizar los puntos de presión para suplantarlos, pero era consciente de que al volver, el dolor era tan fuerte que muchas no lo podrían soportar. Algo así podría matarlas. El aire ardió con el hedor de la carne quemada después de cauterizar el muñón sanguinolento. Apartándose de los sollozos de la muchacha, Xena hundió sus manos y sus brazos en el pilón, cuya agua estaba ya teñida por la sangre de pacientes anteriores. Sin tiempo para descansar o pensar, Xena se regresó junto a una camilla y empezó a examinar a otra mujer. Ella sería la primera de muchas en morir aquel día.

Gabrielle se sentó lentamente y escupió la arena que tenía en la boca. Luego gateó y volvió a sentir el pálpito de su pierna. Hundió la mano en el agua y tomó un trago. Antes de hacerlo por segunda vez recordó las advertencias de Xena sobre el agua salada, así que se limitó a humedecerse la cara antes de ponerse en pie. Estudió la zona un momento, intentando orientarse. No estaba segura de hacia dónde ir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de encontrarse en Grecia. Gabrielle no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente o cuánto había estado en aquel barco. Se apoyó contra un árbol y estudió el suelo. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar las huellas que su secuestrador había dejado al llevarla hasta allí. ¡Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguirlas hacia atrás y más tarde o más temprano encontraría la aldea amazona! Con esperanzas renovadas, Gabrielle echó a andar, pensando sólo en Xena y no en el dolor de su pierna.

-Xena. -La guerrera miró a la amazona herida.

-Ephiny. Me alegro de verte. Tengo que cambiarte las vendas. Te va a doler un poco. -Xena dirigió su atención a la multitud de cortes y heridas que cubrían el cuerpo de la amazona.

-Xena, sabes que intenté protegerla. -Las palabras surgieron de su garganta como un áspero susurro. Xena alcanzó una jarra de agua. La ayudó a levantar la cabeza con su mano y llevó el recipiente hasta los labios de la mujer.

-Bebe. -Xena esperó hasta que la amazona acabó con todo el líquido antes de recostarla de nuevo. Luego se dedicó a cambiarle los vendajes-. Lo sé. Gracias -dijo la orgullosa guerrera un momento después. Ephiny tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aun así era consciente de que Xena estaba llorando. Hubo un tiempo en que Ephiny pensaba que la princesa guerrera sería incapaz de redimirse, de dar un giro a su vida, de ser una mujer en lugar de un señor de la guerra. Ahora se alegraba de su error, pero también le entristecía que Gabrielle hubiese sido el motivo de aquel cambio. Era un lazo irrompible que Ephiny sabía que nunca experimentaría. Esperaba que la pérdida de Gabrielle no la devolviera a lo que fue en otro tiempo.

Gabrielle tenía la boca reseca y el estómago encogido para cuando encontró un pequeño riachuelo. Se tumbó y hundió la cabeza en el agua, abriendo la boca y engullendo el claro y fresco líquido. Luego se sentó y miró a su alrededor, intentando recuperar el rastro. No le fue difícil. Su secuestrador no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por cubrir sus huellas. Miró de nuevo a su muslo. Los vendajes estaban cubiertos de sangre y suciedad. Quería quitárselos y limpiar la herida, pero no tenía nada más con que cubrirla después. Estaba segura de que comenzaba a infectarse. Sentía la zona caliente al tacto. Luego descubrió lo pálida que tenía la piel. Ya había perdido mucha sangre. Limpiar la herida provocaría que comenzara a sangrar de nuevo. Poco convencida de ambas opciones, dejó de pensar en los vendajes. El sonido de los cascos de un caballo resonaron en sus oídos. ¿Amigo o enemigo? Se humedeció los labios y emitió un trino de pájaro. En su débil estado, sonó demasiado ronco como para pasar por cualquiera de los pájaros que conocía. Lo intentó de nuevo. Luego escuchó un canto de paloma. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alegría. Amazonas. Empezó a gritar. -¡Socorro! ¡Por favor! -La voz le falló y prorrumpió en una tos seca. Una amazona, orientada por la tos de una mujer, entró en el claro.

Ralla sacó los pocos útiles que llevaba en su silla de montar y corrió junto a la bardo. Cortó el precario vendaje de su muslo y examinó la herida de la flecha. La infección era evidente. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocarla para sentir el calor que despedía. Utilizó un trapo para limpiar el pus y la sangre antes de cubrirla de nuevo con un paño limpio. Quitó el tapón de su odre de agua y obligó a Gabrielle a beber. No podía hacer más hasta no recibir ayuda. La reina estaba demasiado débil como para montar sola y Ralla no podía llevarla y controlar su caballo al mismo tiempo a través del espeso bosque. Escuchó caballos acercándose y emitió su canto de pájaro. Recibió la respuesta que quería y se levantó mientras otro caballo y su amazona penetraban en el claro.

-Tyna, es la reina -informó Ralla a recién llegada. Tyna desmontó rápidamente-. Está demasiado débil para caminar o montar sola.

Ralla comprobó con desaliento que la bardo sangraba abundantemente a través de las vendas. Tyna también lo vio-. No hay tiempo que perder, Ralla. Monta tu caballo y yo te ayudaré con ella. Os tendré que llevar de las riendas. -Ralla obedeció a toda prisa, acomodándose sobre su silla y luego ayudando a Dyna a subir a la debilitada reina. Sosteniendo a Gabrielle con ambas manos, Ralla indicó a Tyna que agarrara las riendas y se encaminara a casa. Tyna por su parte comprobó que la sangre había empapado los vendajes y corría libremente por la pierna de la reina. Se les acababa el tiempo.

Xena contempló a Eponin prender la primera de las piras funerarias. El ennegrecido humo pronto invadió el ambiente nocturno. La guerrera necesitaba un poco de tiempo lejos de las enloquecedoras consecuencias de aquella sangrienta batalla. Fue hasta una tranquila zona boscosa y se sentó en el suelo. Mientras mirabas las enormes llamas, pensó en cuántas veces habría encendido ella otras similares. ¿Cuántos hombres habían muerto bajo su mando? Los años le habían hecho perder la cuenta. Sus nombres, sus caras se difuminaban, ya nada estaba claro excepto la devastación que había dejado a su paso. Ahora estaba intentando cambiar todo aquello. Se frotó los hombros, rígidos y doloridos por el esfuerzo de los últimos días. Un cálido recuerdo de las manos de Gabrielle sobre ellos invadió su mente. La bardo siempre sabía dónde sentía el dolor y cómo hacerlo desaparecer-. Oh, Gabrielle. Ojalá pudieses calmar también el dolor de mi corazón -exclamó mirando al cielo. No pudo seguir controlando las lágrimas y dejó que cruzaran su rostro. Lloró por la insensatez de la batalla, por la pérdida de tantas vidas, por la muerte y la destrucción de la guerra. Y sobre todo eso, lloró por Gabrielle, la única luz de su vida.

La marcha de Ralla y Tyna parecía eterna. La luna no ayudaba precisamente a superar el irregular terreno. Si hubiesen estado solas, se habrían arriesgado a ir por el sendero, forzando sus monturas al límite. Pero con la reina herida, aquello ni siquiera era una opción. Tyna iba delante, llevando sus riendas en una mano y las de Ralla en la otra. Ésta por su parte estaba ocupada intentando mantener a la bardo sobre la silla. Durante un rato había rodeado la cintura de Gabrielle con ambas manos, pero al sentir la sangre empapar su propia pierna se vio obligada a utilizar una de sus manos para presionar contra la herida y detener así en parte la hemorragia. Hubo varias veces en que un movimiento del caballo casi le hizo soltar a la joven reina. Tyna mencionó brevemente la posibilidad de acampar y pasar la noche allí, pero ambas desecharon la idea. Aun sin hablar entre ellas, tenían miedo de que la reina no durase mucho más.

Eponin encontró a Xena tumbada en el suelo junto a un grupo de árboles. Los primeros tonos del alba comenzaban ya a teñir el horizonte. Apolo comenzaba un nuevo viaje. La amazona estaba a menos de cinco pasos de distancia cuando Xena abrió los ojos y la miró, con una pregunta muda dibujada en los ojos.

-No hay noticias, pero dos de nuestras rastreadoras no regresaron anoche. He enviado un grupo en su dirección.

-Tal vez se trate de otro ataque -dijo Xena en voz baja mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la reina en funciones-. Deberíamos dar la voz de alarma, por si acaso. -Eponin asintió, visiblemente contrariada por tener que tomar tal decisión.

-Xena, anoche perdimos a otras cuatro.

-Y no creo que sean las últimas. ¿Cómo está Ephiny?

-Aún tiene fiebre. -La cara de Eponin revelaba la tensión de los últimos dos días. Sus ojos estaban cercados por huellas oscuras que desvelaban la falta de sueño. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo e intentó centrarse en lo que tenían delante-. Las bajas ascienden ya a noventa. Hemos perdido a nuestra forjadora, toda la guardia real, la mitad de las arqueras y cincuenta de nuestras mejores guerreras. Si hubiese otro ataque, no creo que pudiésemos oponer demasiada resistencia. -Su voz traicionó el sentimiento de impotencia que llenaba su corazón.

-Será mejor que vaya a comer algo -dijo Xena en voz baja. No le apetecía en realidad. No sentía nada excepto un doloroso entumecimiento en el corazón.

Un gran alboroto en la puerta sur llamó la atención de Xena y Eponin. Echaron a correr en aquella dirección.

Tyna desmontó y ayudó a Ralla a bajar a Gabrielle hasta el suelo. Varias amazonas llegaron corriendo para comprobar el motivo de las frenéticas llamadas que habían escuchado. Se escucharon murmullos y exclamaciones de asombro al descubrir que habían encontrado a la reina. Xena se abrió camino entre la multitud, con Eponin pisándole los talones. La inexpresable alegría por ver a Gabrielle fue reemplazada por terror al ver su ensangrentada pierna. La bardo estaba fantasmalmente pálida debido a la pérdida de sangre. Su muslo estaba teñido de un rojo brillante bajo las vendas, confirmando con ello una grave infección. Las amazonas retrocedieron cuando Xena levantó a su querida bardo con sus fuertes brazos y la llevó cuidadosamente hasta el palacio. La cabaña de la curandera estaba aún atestada de pacientes.

Al deshacerse de la cota de metal, Xena se sorprendió de que Gabrielle no llevara camisa. Un vistazo rápido le confirmó que la bardo no había sido sexualmente agredida, por lo cual Xena dirigió un rápido agradecimiento a cualquier dios que estuviese escuchándola en ese momento. A toda prisa, Xena buscó más heridas antes de quitar el vendaje y confirmar sus sospechas. Gabrielle sufría una grave infección. No podía coser la herida mientras estuviese así. Miró más detenidamente. Era en efecto una herida de flecha, y muy profunda por lo que podía ver. Debía hallar el modo de bajar la infección y además detener su avance. Aún estaba pensando en eso cuando oyó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta-. Pasa -dijo en voz baja.

-No quiero molestar -dijo Dyna entrando en la habitación-. Oí que habían encontrado a Gabrielle y quería saber si puedo ayudar en algo. -Xena se giró y miró a la joven. Una idea cruzó entonces su mente.

-De hecho sí. ¿Puedes quedarte con ella mientras voy a buscar una cosa? -La joven amazona asintió enérgicamente. Xena le entregó un recipiente con agua fría y algunos trapos limpios-. Aplícale compresas frías. Volveré tan pronto como pueda. -Xena agarró su chakram y su daga. La espada no sería necesaria. Se detuvo junto a la puerta-. Dyna. -La amazona se giró-. No la dejes sola. Confío en que la cuides hasta que yo regrese, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Xena. No me moveré hasta que vuelvas. Tienes mi palabra. -La guerrera asintió como señal de conformidad. Retrocediendo a grandes zancadas, Xena depositó sus labios sobre la ardiente frente de la bardo.

-Volveré pronto, mi amor. -Xena pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer-. No te va a gustar, pero juro que pronto estarás mejor.

Xena atravesó el bosque hasta llegar a la zona en que la matanza había sido más cruenta. Fue hasta un conejo muerto, otra víctima de la lucha. Utilizando su daga, lo empujó hasta darle la vuelta. Allí encontró lo que andaba buscando. Empleó el chakram para rasgar la carne del animal, extrajo con cuidado tantos gusanos como pudo encontrar y los puso en una pequeña bolsa de cuero antes de correr de vuelta a la aldea.

Apartó las vendas y puso los gusanos sobre la herida abierta antes de volver a cubrirla. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver si aquello funcionaba. Gabrielle aún no había recuperado la consciencia y, en cierto modo, Xena lo prefería así. Conocía la aversión de la bardo hacia todo tipo de criaturas pequeñas y bichos, y suponía cuál sería su reacción ante estos en concreto. Tras dar unas cuantas instrucciones a Dyna, la guerrera se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Saras para ayudar con las otras víctimas.

Ya era de noche cuando Xena pudo regresar. Llevó consigo dos cuencos de estofado. Entregó uno a Dyna y aprovechó la oportunidad para agradecer a la joven el que hubiese vigilado a Gabrielle. Xena se recostó en una silla y engulló su comida, sin molestarse en saborearla. Lo hacía únicamente porque necesitaba reponer energías. Dyna se disculpó y prometió volver por la mañana para seguir con la vigilancia. Xena fue entonces hasta la cama y se sentó. Estuvo tentada de examinar la herida, pero sabía que aún no podían haberse producido demasiados cambios. Se tumbó junto a Gabrielle y pronto cayó dormida, envolviendo con sus brazos uno de los de Gabrielle.

Tras una rápida escapada al lavabo, Xena echó un vistazo a la herida. El enrojecimiento era visiblemente menor que el día anterior, así como el calor que despedía la zona. La guerrera dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se deshizo de los gusanos. Habían hecho lo que se esperaba de ellos, alimentarse únicamente de la carne infectada dejando intacta el resto. Después de limpiar la zona a conciencia, la cosió con puntos pequeños y precisos. Dyna llegó y retomó su vigilancia para que Xena pudiese ir a hacerse cargo del resto de las mujeres heridas.

Ephiny contempló a Xena cambiar eficientemente sus vendas. Aunque le habían hablado del regreso de Gabrielle, Xena no había dicho una palabra al respecto. Incapaz de aguantar el silencio ni un segundo más, la amazona empezó a hablar. -Xena, ¿cómo está?

-Ha perdido mucha sangre -dijo la guerrera en voz baja y sin levantar la vista-. Tu estado va mejorando. Deberías poder levantarte y caminar en pocos días.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -No estaba dispuesta a permitir a su vieja amiga aquel cambio de tema tan repentino. Al igual que Gabrielle, Ephiny conocía bien las tácticas de la guerrera.

-Nada excepto esperar. -Xena elevó la mirada y miró a los ojos a la amazona-. Se pondrá bien, Ephiny. Sé que lo hará. Hay demasiados dioses velando por ella.

-Artemisa siempre cuida de sus reinas -afirmó la amazona.

-También Afrodita.

-¿Afrodita? -preguntó Ephiny. Xena rompió el contacto visual.

-Ella nos bendijo.

-No lo sabía -dijo levemente la amazona. Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellas antes de que Xena tuviese oportunidad de hablar de nuevo.

-Sabes que la quiero, Ephiny. Daría mi vida por ella. -Para la estoica guerrera, aquella era una afirmación más grande que ninguna otra que hubiese hecho en su vida.

-Lo sé, Xena. -Ephiny alzó una mano, tocó el hombro de la guerrera y permaneció así, sorprendida de que no hiciese nada por apartarla-. Siento el modo en que reaccioné. Ya sabes que no quería decir lo que dije.

-Sé lo que querías decir -dijo Xena con seriedad-. Pero eso ahora pertenece al pasado. Centrémonos en curar heridas, no en abrirlas de nuevo. -La amazona comprendió el doble sentido de aquellas palabras. Xena se levantó-. Ahora necesitas descansar. Volveré a verte más tarde.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró frente a otros, los más hermosos que había visto en su vida. -Xena -dijo con la boca seca una vez más.

-Shh -dijo la guerrera acercándole el odre de agua-. Bebe, te hará bien. -Llevó el pellejo hasta los labios de Gabrielle y esperó hasta que se sació del claro y fresco líquido-. Eso es. -Luego depositó su cabeza sobre la almohada-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele todo -dijo con una mueca de dolor al intentar moverse-. ¿Y tú?

-Bien. -Gabrielle no creyó a su grande y estúpida guerrera ni por un momento. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y la expresión de cansancio en su rostro le revelaron lo exhausta que estaba.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? -Asumía que había sido Xena la que la había rescatado. Así sucedía normalmente. Ella se metía en problemas y Xena la sacaba de ellos. Así era como funcionaba.

-No fui yo. Eponin envió amazonas a buscarte. Ellas te trajeron de vuelta.

-¿Tú no fuiste a buscarme? -Gabrielle no podía creerlo-. ¿Estabas herida? -No se le ocurría ninguna otra razón por la que Xena no hubiese ido tras ella. Y se sorprendió aún más al ver a la guerrera negar con la cabeza.

-No podía. Había demasiadas heridas y víctimas para que Saras se encargara de todo. Por mucho que quisiera ir a buscarte, me necesitaban aquí. -Cubrió una de las pequeñas manos de Gabrielle con las suyas-. Gabrielle, no tuve elección. Si me hubiese marchado habrían muerto demasiadas amazonas. Muchas más de las que de hecho hemos perdido.

-Lo sé. Hiciste lo correcto. -La reina tomó otro trago de agua-. ¿Cuántas? -Las visiones atravesaron la mente de la bardo. Escenas de la batalla. Desfallecida en el suelo, indefensa, contemplando caer una amazona tras otra, atravesadas por flechas y espadas.

-Ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso, Gabrielle. Ahora necesitas descansar.

-No. Xena, dímelo. ¿Cuántas de mis hermanas murieron?

-Demasiadas. -Consciente de que aquella respuesta no sería suficiente para ella, Xena se obligó a pensar-. Perdimos sesenta y nueve guerreras y veinte arqueras en la batalla. Otras veintiocho murieron por las heridas al día siguiente. También quince civiles.

-¿Y la guardia real? -Gabrielle sabía que las pérdidas eran importantes. Había visto de primera mano la mayoría de aquellas muertes antes de caer. Xena miró al suelo-. ¿Xena? Dímelo.

-Murieron todas, Gabrielle. Hicieron aquello para lo que habían sido entrenadas. Proteger a la reina a toda costa. -Xena pensó en la enorme pira funeraria de la noche anterior. Aquellas mujeres habían sido honradas con una ceremonia por su último sacrificio. Xena sintió la mano de Gabrielle apretar la suya.

-¿E... Ephiny? -susurró la joven reina a media voz.

-Está viva. -Xena lo dejó así-. Gabrielle, ¿recuerdas algo? Las rastreadoras me dijeron que te encontraron a unas veinte leguas de aquí.

-Un poco. -Gabrielle se obligó a incorporarse, utilizando el cabecero como apoyo. Xena lo hizo también y rodeó a su amada con sus brazos. Gabrielle respondió inmediatamente apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de la guerrera-. Recuerdo que pensé que todo aquello era una trampa. Reunimos a tantas mujeres como pudimos para contenerles hasta que llegaran las guerreras. Ephiny y yo nos separamos del resto y nos superaron. Me alcanzó una flecha... -Su mirada fue hasta su muslo vendado. Xena la abrazó con más fuerza, en parte para consolarla, pero sobre todo para consolarse a sí misma-. Lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, Xena, pero era demasiados. Recuerdo que caí al suelo y el ruido de la batalla rodeándome. Dos hombres me levantaron y me subieron a un caballo. Lo siento, no tuve fuerzas para luchar con ellos.

-Shh, está bien. -Xena esperó hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de fluir-. Continúa.

-Bueno -dijo sollozando-, me desperté en un barco. Casi no podía ver la orilla y sabía que tenía que volver. Tenía que volver contigo. No sé en lo que estaba pensando. Salté por la borda.

-¿Saltaste por la borda? ¿Te tiraste al océano desde un barco? Gabrielle, ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso? -Visiones de las criaturas submarinas más exóticas y mortíferas de Poseidón vinieron a la mente de Xena.

-No me lo pareció tanto comparado con quedarme en aquel barco. No sé cómo conseguí llegar a la orilla. Me desperté allí y comencé a caminar. No recuerdo mucho más.

-Gabrielle, ¿qué le pasó a tu camisa? -A pesar de la falta de evidencias de un ataque, Xena quiso asegurarse.

-La usé para parar la hemorragia. -Gabrielle descubrió con satisfacción una sonrisa en los labios de Xena. "Sí, eso es exactamente lo que habría hecho ella", pensó la bardo.

-Has perdido mucha sangre. Hiciste bien intentándolo. -Xena se detuvo un momento-. Gabrielle, te quiero. -Tantos días de miedo por fin pudieron con la guerrera. Atrajo a Gabrielle hacia sí mientras las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos azules.

-Yo también te quiero. Dioses, Xena, no sabía si volvería a verte. Todo lo que podía pensar era en volver contigo. -Se abrazaron con fuerza, deseando no tener que soltarse jamás. Xena esperó hasta escuchar el familiar ritmo de la respiración de Gabrielle que le indicaba que se había dormido. Se tumbó junto a ella, acariciándole el pelo, hasta caer también en un profundo letargo.

Ciento cuarenta y siete amazonas murieron como consecuencia de la batalla contra los invasores. La tallista en piedra hizo una placa conmemorativa para honrar a las heroínas caídas. Gabrielle insistió en estar allí cuando la piedra fuese colocada junto a la puerta sur. A regañadientes, Xena accedió, pero obligó a la reina a volver a la cama en el mismo momento en que la ceremonia finalizó. Había pasado una semana desde que la encontraron y Gabrielle sólo ahora comenzaba a recuperar el tono normal de su piel. Convencida de que no habría más ataques, las amazonas se dispusieron a retomar sus vidas con la mayor normalidad posible. Cinco mujeres comenzaron a entrenarse para formar la nueva guardia real mientras otras muchas lo hicieron como arqueras y guerreras. Aris estudió la posibilidad de reemplazar a la herrera. Todas se emplearon a fondo para ayudar en lo que pudieran, pero la pérdida era aún palpable. Ephiny se curaba con mucha lentitud, y fue una de las últimas en librarse de los cuidados de Saras.

-¿Xena?

-¿Hmm? -La guerrera estaba limpiando su armadura, algo que no hacía desde el día de la batalla.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Atenea sobre tu lado oscuro y tu miedo a que sobrepasara a tu razón? -Xena dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su amada-. Bueno -continuó Gabrielle-, he estado pensando en eso. Creo que quedarte aquí y ayudar a las heridas fue lo correcto. Tu lado oscuro, tu parte egoísta, quería ir a buscarme, pero el lado bueno te convenció para que te quedaras y salvaras todas esas vidas.

-No las salvé a todas, Gabrielle. Veintisiete mujeres murieron bajo mis cuidados. Nunca antes había perdido a tanta gente en una batalla.

-¿Pero a cuántas otras salvaste? -Gabrielle se inclinó hacia ella y puso una mano sobre su brazo-. Xena, hiciste lo correcto. Estudiaste todo el problema, no sólo la parte que te afectaba, sino cómo afectaba a toda la nación amazona. Hace unos cuantos veranos no habrías hecho algo así.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo Xena pensativamente. Era verdad. En sus días como señor de la guerra no se habría preocupado por nada excepto sus propias necesidades y deseos. Aquellos días anteriores a Gabrielle, antes de que la joven mujer derribase los muros que rodeaban el corazón de Xena.

Las dormidas amantes estaban la una junto a la otra, completamente exhaustas después de hacer el amor. Ante el cambio de luz, Xena se despertó de golpe y se incorporó, buscando su espada. Después de darse cuenta de que la brillante luz no era una amenaza, sacudió con delicadeza a la bardo. -Gabrielle, despierta-. Nada. -¡Gabrielle!

-Hrmmpf.

-¡Gabrielle! -Xena la destapó tirando de la manta.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la bardo de mal humor-. Aún no puede ser de día. -Se puso boca arriba y abrió los ojos-. Oh -dijo al ver el motivo de aquella interrupción en su sueño.

-Tendrás que disculparla. No es lo que se dice una persona agradable cuando se despierta -dijo Xena cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de la bardo con la manta y alcanzando sus camisas.

-¿Cómo estás, mi pequeña? -preguntó Artemisa mirando a la reina, ocupada intentando hacer desaparecer el sueño de sus ojos.

-Mejor, gracias -dijo Gabrielle aún medio dormida.

-Eso parece -dijo la diosa contemplándolas mientras se vestían a toda prisa. Gabrielle se sonrojó. Xena gruñó algo incoherente. Ignorando a la guerrera, Artemisa devolvió su atención a la Reina-. Has tenido suerte. -Una pícara sonrisa cruzó la cara de Artemisa-. Dime, jovencita, ¿qué te hizo creer que podrías nadar desde aquel barco hasta la orilla?

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Pensabas que ignoraría una plegaria de la reina de mis amazonas? Te oí, al igual que Atenea y Poseidón. Por cierto, deberías visitar su templo la próxima vez que pases por Atenas. Le gusta que los mortales le agradezcan su ayuda.

-¿Su ayuda? -preguntó Gabrielle, ahora profundamente confusa. Artemisa rió levemente, llenando con su argéntea voz toda la habitación.

-Pequeña, yo no tengo poder sobre las aguas. Te desmayaste muy lejos de la orilla. -Artemisa hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de asombro en la cara de Xena-. Poseidón te elevó con una de sus olas y te depositó en tierra con mucho cuidado. -La diosa suspiró-. Odio deberle favores. -Luego sonrió a la bardo-. Pero supongo que valió la pena. -Gabrielle se sonrojó ante el afecto ofrecido por la poderosa deidad. Volviéndose ahora hacia asuntos más serios, la diosa miró a Xena-. No estaba segura con respecto a ti, Xena. Debo admitir que tenía serias dudas acerca de tu habilidad para hacer el mayor bien por encima de tus sentimientos. Me alegra comprobar que estaba equivocada.

-¿Quiénes eran esos invasores, Artemisa? -preguntó Xena rotundamente, ignorando el cumplido que la diosa acababa de dirigirle.

-Hay personas que no cambian nunca. -Suspiró, arrancando una risita ahogada del interior de Gabrielle. Xena dirigió a su amante una breve mirada antes de devolver su atención a Artemisa.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-Aquellos hombres estaban liderados por Garath. -Contempló con satisfacción el hecho de que Xena pareció reconocer el nombre. Volviendo la mirada hacia Gabrielle, le explicó-. Es un hombre cruel. Su intención era tomar la aldea amazona y vender a las chicas como esclavas. Luego te secuestró al darse cuenta de que la batalla estaba perdida. -Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los labios de la diosa-. Deberías haber visto su cara cuando la marea destrozó su barco. -La sonrisa desapareció-. Sólo un estúpido pensaría que podría acabar con tantas de mis amazonas y marcharse sin más. -Artemisa asintió cuando Xena le dio las gracias en silencio-. Tu trabajo aquí ha terminado, Gabrielle. Has salvado a mis hijas y mi nación. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-No, diosa. Os agradezco a ti y a Poseidón que me salvarais la vida -dijo Gabrielle cortésmente. Xena sonrió ante la humildad de la bardo.

-De hecho, sí que hay algo, mi pequeña. Se supone que vosotras dos ibais a permanecer en la cabaña de Hércules durante cuatro lunas. Os saqué de allí después de tan sólo una y media. -Artemisa sonrió al ver iluminarse los ojos de Gabrielle-. Creo que os debo dos lunas y media más. Os diré lo que haremos. Hicisteis un trabajo magnífico, ¿por qué no las redondeamos a tres? Sí, tres lunas suena a tiempo suficiente.

-No sé, Gabrielle. Ya me estaba volviendo loca después de una. No sé si aguantaré otras tres.

-Seguro que puedo encontrar el modo de mantenerte ocupada -dijo la reina-. Aún hay un par de cosas que Hércules e Iolaus compraron y no he tenido ocasión de usar... emmmmm... Quiero decir, de enseñarte. -Gabrielle sonrió mientras Xena levantaba una de sus cejas.

Una inusual tormenta de nieve tiñó de blanco la montaña, manteniéndola copada durante una luna más. En algún lugar de las colinas, una bardo contaba una historia ante la más entusiasta audiencia de una sola persona que se hubiese visto jamás.

Fin


End file.
